


Wrong Number

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Sexting, Sexual Content, T'hy'la, insecure spock, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock develops a sudden friendship with a mysterious guy, Jim, after Jim mistakenly calls him. They agree to only talk via communicator and not to reveal too much personal information as to keep their identities mysterious and the situation fun. After a while of flirty (and perhaps naughty) conversations, Leonard convinces Jim that they should just meet already.<br/>Spock agrees to meet, but has second thoughts when he arrives and sees how gorgeous Jim is.  Spock doesn't think Jim would still be attracted to him so he turns and leaves.  Jim is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! Yay!  
> Was inspired to write this after catching a recent episode of Mom. In that episode, the guy doesn't meet Bonnie because he is in a wheelchair and doesn't want her to reject him. Since then though, they have become a couple.  
> Anyway, this is a short first chapter. I wanted to get it up and get feedback. It was either this or continuing to write and it become a very long oneshot LOL  
> Will mostly be dialogue and I know that communicators don't function the way I will be writing them but for this story I'm picturing that they have more of a smartphone looking communicator :)

Spock sat in his office and read over his lecture notes for his next class. He tapped at a part that he needed to clarify for the cadets and added in the extra annotations.  He was about to tap at another part when his communicator chimed.  

Spock sat his PADD down and picked up his communicator. A number he didn’t recognize was on the screen. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the connect button.

“This is Spock,” he greeted.

There was a pause on the other end and Spock was about to say ‘hello’ when the other person talked.

“Hi. Um…is…is Gabriel there?” a male’s voice asked.  The voice nearly made Spock shiver which was illogical.

Spock arched a brow at the communicator in his hand. “No. I believe you have the wrong number.”

“Oops. Sorry, guy.  I must’ve inverted a couple numbers.  Have a good day.”

Spock didn’t reply. He disconnected the call and sat his communicator back down on his desk.  He stared at it for a few seconds before picking his PADD up.

.

.

.

His communicator chimed again.  

Spock internally sighed. He put his PADD back down and picked up his communicator. Seeing that it was the same number as before, Spock pressed the connect button.

“You have called the wrong number again,” Spock told the man.

“Shit,” was the reply. “So I didn’t mix up the numbers before.”

“Obviously.”

“I’m sorry, guy.  I went out last night to a bar and met this cute guy. We started chatting and then I asked for his number.” The man sighed. “I guess he purposely gave me the wrong number.”

“Yes, my number.”

The man chuckled. “He probably didn’t realize it was someone’s number. Probably thought it would be disconnected or a pizza place.”

“That is logical.”

“Logical, huh?  So you don’t have pizza?”

Spock blinked at his phone. “No.”

“Ah, a shame. I’m sad and could use some pizza.”

“I am certain you have a number already on your communicator so that you may order yourself pizza.”

The man laughed at that causing Spock to illogical shiver.

“You’re a funny guy.”

“Spock. My name is Spock. Not guy.”

The man chuckled again. “Spock.  I’m sorry about the guy stuff then.  I’m Jim by the way.”

“Hello, Jim.  This chat was been…interesting, but I have work to attend to.”

“Shit, sorry! Didn’t mean to bother you. Again, sorry.  Good-bye, Spock, and have a nice day.”

Spock hesitated but replied, “Have a nice day as well, Jim.”

Before Jim could respond, Spock disconnected and put his communicator back on the desk. He stared at the communicator for several moments, illogically hoping that Jim would call him back.  When he realized that would not happen, Spock looked away and went back to work.

* * *

 

Spock’s parents were in town and his mother requested they have dinner together.  His father had a meeting so Spock suggested that he would cook for his mother.  After his mother stopped laughing, she agreed and was hopeful that Spock was able to make something delicious and not burnt.

Spock stood in the grocery store and reviewed some of the recipes he’d pulled up on his PADD.  Some seemed…too advanced for his culinary abilities. He was capable in the kitchen but only for simple Terran and Vulcan dishes.

He placed his PADD in the shopping cart then looked over the rack of spices.  He was about to reach for the one he would need, when his communicator chimed.

Spock pulled it from his pocket and, assuming it was his mother, pressed the connect button before looking at the number.

“This is Spock,” he greeted.

“Hello, Spock,” Jim replied.

Spock body tingled and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them. “Jim. I am starting to realize why Gabriel gave you the wrong number.”

“Ouch, that hurt, Spock," Jim said with an amused tone. "I thought we were friends.”

“We are not friends.” 

“So mean, Spock.  We will be friends.  In fact, friends call each other and ask ‘How was your day?’ and ‘What’s up?’”

Spock stared at his communicator.

.

.

.

“How was your day, Spock?”

“Satisfactory.”

“What’s up?”

Spock arched a brow. “Clarify.”

Jim chuckled. “What are you up to right now?”

“I am standing in a grocery store.”

“Getting groceries for the week? Getting me pizza?”

“Negative.”

“Negative to both or just one?”

“To both. I am purchasing the ingredients I need to make dinner tonight.”

“Ooo. Hot date?”

“Certainly not,” Spock nearly scoffed. “My mother is coming over and I offered to cook her dinner.”

“Ah. That’s cute.  What are you making?”

“I am not sure. I have several recipes in mind.”

“May I offer some help?” Jim asked.

“You may.”

“Well what do ya’ll like? Chicken, fish…”

“We are vegetarians,” Spock interrupted.

“Hmm…I'm not a vegetarian nor do I care for vegetables that much...I do know a recipe for corn and potato chowder.  Does that sound like something you and your mom would like? It’s really good when I make it.”

“That sounds…acceptable.”

“I’m glad you find it acceptable.  Now, what aisle in the store are you in and do you own a Dutch oven?"

Spock arched a brow. “I am in the spice aisle and can you explain what a Dutch oven is?”

Jim's laugh made Spock's heart flutter. 


	2. Keep It Mysterious

“Are the vegetables lightly browned?” Jim asked Spock.  Jim was sitting at the desk in his dorm room, looking back over the recipe he had for the chowder on his PADD.  

“I believe they are,” Spock replied.

Jim smiled at hearing Spock’s voice.  He resonated in him and he liked it. “Good. Now increase the heat and add the corn, water, thyme, red pepper, potatoes, and the seafood seasoning.”

“I am adding them now.”

Jim listened as he heard through his communicator the sound of ingredients plopping into the Dutch oven he’d told Spock to buy.

"I have added the ingredients." Spock told him.

Jim nodded to himself then realized something. "Did you add the seafood seasoning?" Spock had been hesitant in the store to buy the spice mixture even though Jim had told him that there was no seafood in it.

Spock was quiet on the other end of the communicator.

"Spock whatever your middle and last name is. Add it."

"I do not think..."

"Spock, trust me."

Jim waited as Spock was silent for a moment but then the other one finally caved. "I am adding it, Jim."

Jim smiled before moving to his bed and lounging on it. "Good. Now this needs be brought to a boil then cover it and let it simmer for ten minutes."

.

.

.

"Jim?"

Jim placed the communicator on his bedside table and sat up with his back against the headboard.

"Yes, Spock?"

"I wish to apologize for earlier when I implied that I knew why Gabriel did not give you his correct number. My humor..."

Jim smiled and lightly chuckled. "I like your humor, Spock. It was funny. No offense was taken. I...I know I do come across strong sometimes. Ended up in a bar fight a year ago when I was just trying to be friendly to a girl."

"I believe that."

Jim blew a raspberry at his communicator.

"What was that noise?"

Jim laughed. "Nothing, Spock. Works better when you're face to face with someone I guess."

"I see."

"So you're cooking dinner for your mom. Not your dad too?" _Jim! What if he's like you and doesn't have a dad?_  "Shit, sorry, if you don't have one I shouldn't have..."

"My father is in town," Spock interrupted.

"Oh good then. So...just a mother-son night?"

"I suppose so. My father and I...we have not spoken in some time."

"How long is some time?" Jim asked, curious about Spock.

"Five years."

Jim's eyes went wide. "What? Spock, what happened?"

He heard Spock sigh on the other end. "He...I did not choose to continue my schooling where he wanted me to. I expressed a desire to come to San Francisco and he did not approve."

"That sucks. I'm sorry. To cut off contact because of something like that...I can't believe it."

"I believe I am at fault as well. When I resigned the offer at the other school, after being insulted by them, I...I implied that the officials should...become better acquainted…with themselves."

Jim raised brow before a light build went off over his head. "You told them to go fuck themselves, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

Jim burst out laughing, nearly falling out of bed.

* * *

 

Spock nearly smiled at hearing Jim's laughter. He sat on the kitchen counter near the stove with the communicator in his hand.  As illogical as it was, he was quite enjoying conversing with Jim.

When Jim's laughter died down, Spock heard Jim compose himself.

"I...I'm sorry. You and your dad not speaking is not funny."

"Indeed not. As I said, we are both at fault. My mother has been expressing her displeasure at both of us more and more recently."

"Well I don't blame her, Spock. Her husband and son are not talking. I'd be pissed at y'all too."

Spock nodded to himself.

"Spock, maybe it's time to start making amends, don't you think? I...I didn't have a dad or even a good male role model growing up so..." Jim trailed off.

"I will think on it, Jim. I do believe you are right though."

"I'm always right."

"If you say so," Spock said before hearing that sound again from Jim's end. He shook his head at the illogical person.

"So just your mom tonight then, but try and fix that soon with your dad."

"I will."

.

.

.

"No significant other?" Jim then asked.

"That is none of your concern…but no."

Jim chuckled again. Spock’s heart fluttered.

Spock didn't know what made him say the next thing but he did. “I was...engaged once."

"Oh? What happened?"

"She preferred the company of another. Before I moved here we ended our engagement."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Spock."

"It has been five years. I do not regret our separation."

“Well that’s good then.  I haven’t had a serious relationship since…ever actually.”

“Are you open to one or just casual encounters?” Spock felt illogical that he really wanted to know the answer to the question.

“Um…you know what, I am open to a serious relationship.”

“That is good,” Spock said, smiling inside for some reason.

"Since your engagement ended, have you been with anyone since?"

"No. My studies have come first and now my work. I am a..."

"No!" Jim interrupted.

Spock blinked and stared at the communicator. "I was going to tell you where I work."

"I know, but...it'll ruin the mystery. I...I like talking to you like this. We know our first names and some other vague info. This is fun. Isn't it?"

Spock thought about it. He'd never really had a friend. On Vulcan no one wished to associate with the half breed. He had...acquaintances in Starfleet and Cadet Uhura was…sort of a new friend.

"Spock? You still with me?"

"Yes, Jim. I...I am finding this fun."

"Good! So...we should just talk then and not...not talk about what we look like or our jobs. Keep this a fun mystery."

"Indeed," Spock admitted. _Perhaps if Jim knew I was half-Vulcan he would not be my friend.  There are humans who are xenophobic unfortunately._

Spock was about to say something else when the timer went off and his doorbell rang. "The food is done and my mother is here."

"Right, yeah, my roommate is actually supposed to be back soon.”

“Thank you for the recipe, Jim.”

“You’re welcome.  Let me know how it goes with your mom. Have a nice night, Spock."

"I will, Jim, Have a nice night as well," Spock said before disconnecting. The doorbell chimed again as Spock got off the counter and turned the stove off. He moved out of his kitchen to the front door.

Spock was surprised to see not only his mother but also his father standing there. Spock blinked then stepped back and allowed his parents to enter.

"Mother," Spock greeted, shutting the door behind them. "Father, I was not expecting you."

"The meeting was canceled and your mother insisted I come."

"Yes I did," Amanda smiled. "Spock, you are looking well."

"As are you, mother,” Spock told her before looking to his father. “And you as well, sa-mekh.”

Sarek arched a brow then nodded.

“I have dinner prepared if you will follow me to the dining room.”

* * *

 

“This is really good, Spock,” Amanda commented as the family sat at the table and ate.

“Thank you,” Spock replied. “A friend shared the recipe with me.”

“A friend?” Sarek questioned.

Spock nodded. “He also talked me through making it this evening.”

“I see that’s why it’s not burnt then,” Amanda teased.

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green in slight embarrassment.

“What’s this friend’s name?” Amanda asked, smiling at her son.

“Jim.”

“Jim. Jim what?”

“I do not know.”

Amanda and Sarek both raised a brow at that.

Spock internally sighed. “We…Jim was given a wrong number, my number, from an intended romantic partner. Jim called today then called back and we…began talking.”

“And all you got was his first name?” Amanda questioned.

“By his accent I assume he is from the mid-west region, but yes, all I got was his first name.” _I also learned he has a beautiful laugh and that I wish to continue talking to him._

“Do not reveal too much personal information to a stranger,” Sarek said.

“I will not, father.”

“How are you classes, Spock?”

“Satisfactory. Most of my students are quite competent.”

Amanda nodded then nudged her husband.  Sarek looked to her then to his son.

“When will Captain Pike’s ship be ready?” Sarek asked.

“Two more years,” Spock replied. “I will be the first officer and chief science officer.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, kan-bu,” Amanda told him, reaching across the table to pat his arm.

“Yes, it is quite commendable,” Sarek added.

Spock nodded. Jim was right. It was time to make amends. The food was also quite delicious.


	3. Nerds

After dinner, Amanda and Spock put away the dishes in the sink.  Amanda then turned to her husband and gave him a look before excusing her to the restroom.  Spock looked quizzical before shaking his head and grabbing a small bowl and putting cat food in it.

The father and son went outside to Spock’s small backyard and sat down in the two chairs Spock had on the small porch. Spock sat a small bowl of cat food down near the porch steps for the stray that occasionally stops by.

Spock glanced to his father. “How is the VSA?”

“Satisfactory.  An Andorian and a human recently passed the entrance exams and where admitted.”

Spock nodded ano before he could hold himself back he said, “Was the human praised for achieving admittance despite their disadvantage?”

Sarek looked to his son then looked down. “Had I known they were going to bring up your mother in such a way, I would have put a stop to it. There were in error and so was I for how I acted in regards to your choice to go to Starfleet.  You are a child of two worlds. While I had thought you would continue with your commitment to the Vulcan way, I should have…encouraged you to embrace your humanity more.”

Spock swallowed. “You married mother because it was logical.”

Suddenly Spock and Sarek had the tips of their pointy ears grabbed.  Both hissed and found it was Amanda that had their ears.

“Excuse me? Logical?” Amanda asked. “Our marriage is built on logic?”

“I was in error when I said that, adun’a,” Sarek replied, trying to tilt his head away from his wife’s grip on him.

“Yes, he was in error,” Spock agreed. “Mother, my ear.”

“And why did you marry me, adun?” Amanda questioned.

“I love you, my beloved. Please let go of my ear.”

“Yes, mother, I love you as well.”

Amanda made an ‘mmhmm’ noise then released her husband’s and son’s ears. “I love you boys as well. I’m glad that you are making up.”

Spock and Sarek rubbed the tips of their hurt ears and nodded.  Spock looked to his father. “I apologize for how I acted with the council.”

“And I apologize for not standing up for you to at the time and not accepting your decision to enter Starfleet.”

“Oh, what sweet apologizes,” Amanda cooed. “Now if either of you get into another fight, I’ll ship you both off to Delta Vega to freeze your pointed ears off.”

“Yes, mother,” Spock said.

“Yes, adun’a,” Sarek said.

Amanda chuckled at her Vulcans.

* * *

 

After his parents left, Spock didn’t hesitate to pick up his communicator and call Jim.  He’d already programmed Jim’s number into it.

Jim answered immediately. “Tell me the food was great and your mom loved it.”

Spock internally chuckled. “The chowder was quite good, Jim, and my mother did love it. My father as well.”

“Oh? Dad was there, huh? Did ya’ll talk?”

“We did,” Spock told him, walking over the back door. “My father and I have…made amends.” Spock went outside and immediately shut the door behind him to keep the cat that had showed up from running inside. The people we was renting the small townhouse from had a strict no pets rule.

“That’s good, Spock! I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Jim.  Your advice was sound,” Spock said sitting down and petting the cat with his other hand.

“You’re welcome.  Jim is always right.”

“I do not know if you are always right, but you were in these two instances,” Spock told him before hearing that odd sound again from Jim. The cat looked at the communicator and meowed.

“Do you have a cat?” Jim asked.

“No. He is a neighborhood stray that I occasionally feed.”

“Have you named him?”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as Spock didn’t reply right away. “Spock, what have you named the kitty?”

“Newton.”

Jim chuckled. “Newton, huh. You’re a nerd, aren’t you Spock?”

“Negative.”

“I’m a nerd so it’s okay for you to admit you are one as well.”

“I will admit nothing.”

“Fine, fine.  What does Newton look like?  Oh! Take a picture and send it to me!”

“Very well,” Spock said.

A moment later Jim’s communicator chimed and he looked to the screen.  The cat was orange-ish brown mixed with some black with white around it’s understand and around his mouth and nose.

Jim smiled. “He’s cute, Spock. If I was you I’d put him in your house and keep him.”

“I thought about doing that when I first moved in but my residence has a no pets rule unfortunately.  Also, Newton only shows up every other day.  I believe he gets better food elsewhere.”

Jim snickered. “Feeding him the cheap stuff, Spock?”

“Negative.”

“Where I live there is a no pet rule too.  Not that I would like a pet. I…I’m not…my career choice isn’t the best for having a pet.”

“Neither is mine,” Spock said as Bones walked into the dorm room.  Jim looked to his friend and smiled at seeing the same grumpy look on his face that he had when he left for work at the hospital that morning.

“Damn idiot patients,” Bones grumbled. “Always getting hurt and…”

“Bones,” Jim lightly fussed. “I’m talking to someone.”

Bones looked to him and blinked before looking around their dorm room. “Ain’t no one here, Jim.”

Jim chuckled then held his communicator up. “Spock say ‘hi’.”

“Hello, Jim’s roommate,” Spock’s voice came from the communicator.

“Who the hell is Spock?” Bones questioned, walking over to their beds.

“My new friend,” Jim told him before looking to his communicator. “I’m going to have to go now, Spock.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow maybe?”

“That is acceptable.  Have a pleasant evening, Jim,” Spock said.

“You too,” Jim replied before disconnecting and tossing his communicator onto the bedside table. 

“When did you make a new friend?” Bones asked, sitting his bed and looking to his friend.

“Well that Gabriel guy last night gave me a fake number.  Which actually is Spock’s number.”

“And you just decided to keep talking to some stranger due to his mix-up?”

Jim thought about then nodded. “Yep.”

Bones stared at his friend. “What is wrong with you?”

Jim laughed. “Nothing! I just…I don’t know…its nice talking to him.  All he knows is that my name is Jim and that I have a roommate named Bones.”

“Ya’ll are just talking?”

Jim nodded. “I helped him make dinner for his parents and make up with his dad. They got into a fight like five years ago and haven’t spoken since.”

“Wonder if he can help you to stop spreading yourself so thin with school work.”

“Bones…”

“You slept all of 10 hours total last week.”

“Yeah, but I had three papers and some simulations…”

“You still need to relax, Jim,” Bones told him, reaching a hand out and placing his hand on Jim’s leg. “I don’t want you to ending up in the hospital due to dehydration or exhaustion.”

Jim smiled and placed his hand over Bones’. “I’ll chill a bit, Bones.  Will that make you happy?”

Bones shrugged. “Eh it’s a start.”

Jim chuckled then blew a raspberry at his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. I was unable to get the next chapter of Khan done. All of my final assignments are due tomorrow and Tuesday. So after that I will be able to focus on my fics more :)


	4. PrincessPie and LogicGuy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written, so I thought I'd post it :) almost done with semester and can get back to writing and updating regularly!

The next day, Jim returned to his dorm after finishing his classes for the day and changed out of his cadet reds.  He put on Starfleet sweatpants and a soft shirt. He’d had dinner with some friends on campus and now wanted to get some work done before settling in for the night.  Bones would be at the hospital until later that night so the dorm room would be a little quiet.

Jim stared at his communicator and thought about calling Spock. _After work, Jim. Play time later._ Jim nodded to himself then went to his desk and proceeded to get his work done.

* * *

 

When Spock came home after dinner with his parents at the Vulcan Embassy, he changed out of his Starfleet instructor uniform and into pajama pants and a sweater his mother had made him.

He checked outside and found Newton wasn’t hanging about. Spock sighed. He illogically enjoyed the stray cat’s company.

Spock moved away from the back door to his study where he prepared to meditate then contact Jim.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim stood up from his desk and stretched.  It was a lot of work to finish Starfleet in three years, but he was going to do it.

He grabbed up his PADD and communicator before moving to his bed and sitting down with his back against the headboard.  He moved his knees up, placing his feet on the bed and propping his PADD against his thighs.

Jim then called Spock.

“Good evening, Jim,” Spock answered.

“Evening, Spock,” Jim smiled.  “How was your day?”

“Satisfactory.”

Jim chuckled. “Is everything satisfactory to you?”

* * *

 

“Negative,” Spock replied after a moment.

“So was there anything not satisfactory about your day then?” Jim asked.

“As a matter of fact, I had…an incompetent…,” _Lab assistant? No I cannot say that…um…_ “…coworker. An incompetent coworker ruin an…assignment.”

“Damn, that sucks. A very important assignment?”

“Not quite, but tomorrow I will need to restart everything.”

“Will it cost you a lot of time to redo?” Jim asked.

“No. It was a short assignment that I can redo with no problems.” Which was true.

“Just leave that coworker away from everything.”

“Indeed.”

He heard Jim chuckle which sent a shiver through Spock.

“So what are you doing now?”

“I was meditating but now I am sitting in my study.”

“Your study, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“So…do you have a PADD?”

“Of course I do,” Spock replied, standing up from his meditation mat and picking up his PADD from his desk top. He left his study and walked towards his kitchen to start a pot of tea.

“Do you play chess?”

Spock arched a brow as he placed his PADD and communicator down on the kitchen counter and grabbed his tea kettle. “I do.”

“Well there is an app where you can play against people. Would you care to play with me?”

Spock considered it. He had not had a worthy opponent in a while. Cadet Uhura was alright. He hoped Jim was better. “I would like to play.”

“Great! Download the app. It’s called chessuniversepro. My screenname is PrincessPie.”

Spock paused in making his tea and stared at his communicator on the counter. “Excuse me?”

There was Jim’s laugh again. “Haha, yeah I may have been a bit drunk when I first made the account. My roommate sometimes calls me a princess and…I like pie I guess.”

“I see. Have you thought to change the username?”

“Nah. I kind of like it. So create your account. Choose a fun screenname and find the table I’m sitting at in the game. I’ll lock it so you’ll be the only one who can join.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

_10 Minutes Later_

“PrincessPie is kicking your butt, LogicGuy,” Jim chuckled. “I cannot believe you chose LogicGuy as your screenname.”

“You said choose a fun one, Jim,” Spock replied. “And when we first communicated you kept referring to me as ‘guy’.”

Jim shook his head and then moved his pawn on the screen. “Well, LogicGuy is getting his butt kicked.”

“Not for long, PrincessPie.”

Jim closed his eyes and kept from moaning. There was something about hearing Spock call him that. The other’s voice made him tingle in all the right places. Jim then opened his eyes and looked at the screen to see that his king was strategically being trapped by Spock.

“Hey, how dare you,” Jim lightly fussed before moving his queen closer to where Spock’s pieces where.

“You are a worthy opponent, but I will win.”

Jim blew a raspberry at his communicator as the dorm room door opened and Bones came in.

“Spock, say hello to ‘Bones’,” Jim told him.

“Is there another name I may call him?” Spock asked.

“Leonard.”

“Hello, Leonard,” Spock then said.

“Hello, stranger on the phone,” Bones grumbled before starting to undress out of his uniform.

“Bones is a grumpy guy, Spock,” Jim said.

“I can tell.”

“Hey, don’t be talking about me to strangers.”

Jim chuckled. “Spock and I are friends.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

Bones turned to him, dressed only in his boxers, and put his hands on his hips. “What does Spock look like?”

Jim blinked. “Um…tall.”

“I am 6’2”,” Spock said softly.

“What else?” Bones questioned.

Jim looked to the communicator. “He…um…his eyes are…brown?”

“Correct.”

Jim punched the air in delight then looked to Bones. “See, Bones, I know Spock.”

“Brown eyes are the most common. Your baby blues, not so much,” Bones said. “Whatever. Enjoy your mystery chatting. I’m going to take a hot shower.”

“Yeah, yeah, got take your naked butt into the bathroom,” Jim waved his friend off with a smile. 

Bones huffed but smiled back at his best friend.  Jim watched Bones disappear into the bathroom before looking back to his PADD.  

He made a move on the chessboard then asked, “You still with me, Spock?”

* * *

 

Spock was clenching his PADD tightly.  For some reason the thought of an unclothed person in Jim’s presence was unsettling to him.

“Spock?”

Spock shook his head. “I am still here.  Has Leonard left your room?”

“My room? Yeah, he’s in the bathroom now taking that shower.”

“Is…is he your significant other?”

Jim’s laughter came from the communicator and filled Spock’s living room.

“God no,” Jim laughed out. “One, Bones isn’t my type. Two, I’m not Bones’ type. Three, he’s become like a brother to me this past year. And four, no.  We do cuddled occasionally.”

Spock closed his eyes and counted to ten. “I see.”

“Sometimes I have bad dreams and it can help to have a comforting cuddle from someone.”

Spock opened his eyes. “That is…logical.  I apologize that you are plague by bad dreams.”

“Do you have bad dreams?”

Spock made a move on the chessboard. Vulcans tended to not dream, but Spock experience some on the rare occasion. “I dream…I have not had an unpleasant one since boyhood.” Which was true.  The last bad dream he had was when he was thirteen and it was after he had been tormented at school by Stonn and the others.

“That’s good.”

“Indeed.”

“Hey, Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Checkmate,” Jim said.

Spock arched a brow then saw on the screen that PrincessPie had checkmated him. “Illogical.”

Jim laughed. “I win, LogicGuy.”

“A rematch?” Spock asked.

Spock heard Jim sigh. “I can’t.  I have an early thing and I should head to bed now.”

“Of course. Another time then.”

“Yeah, of course. Goodnight, LogicGuy.”

“Goodnight, PrincessPie.”

Spock heard Jim lightly chuckle before their communication disconnected.  Spock placed his communicator on the coffee table with his PADD and sat in his living room in silence.

 _Jim has blue eyes,_ Spock thought. _Blue eyes, a wondrous laugh…and a roommate that unclothes himself in front of Jim as well as cuddles with him._

Spock could not understand why the last thought upset him so.  He did not know Jim. Did not know how else he looked or if he would mind that Spock was half-Vulcan. He wanted to know though.

* * *

 

Jim put his devices away on his bedside table and laid down on his bed and got under the covers.  Spock was funny, tall, had brown eyes and played one hell of a game of chess.

 _Falling for a complete stranger, Jim,_ he thought. _This will end up nicely._


	5. What Are You Wearing?

A few weeks and many more communicator conversations later, Jim knew he was in trouble with how much he liked this anonymous guy. Jim loved their conversations that could last for hours if they weren’t interrupted. They were borderline flirtatious conversations some of the time.

They talked about anything and everything without revealing too much detail about themselves; both still wanting to keep things mysterious.

Jim learned that Spock did not have a lot of friends growing up and was bullied. He learned that Spock enjoyed the sciences and computers and space.  Jim had really wanted to start talking about Starfleet then but kept his mouth shut.  Spock was also fond of aquariums—he had told Jim that where he’d grown up did not have much aquatic life. Jim had then blabbed that he grew up in Iowa but not the exact location.

_It would be pretty easy to go from just Jim to Jim from Riverside to wait…are you James Kirk? George Kirk’s son. Don’t want that to happen,_ Jim thought as he trudged into his dorm room after a long day at the academy.  Bones would be working very late that night so Jim would essentially have the place to himself.

 Jim tossed his bag to the side and changed out of his uniform into some pajama like clothes before plopping down onto his bed and grabbing the remote from the table between his and Bones’ bed.  Jim was glad their small dorm has a small TV mounted onto the wall. They didn’t watch a lot of shows, but it was still nice to have.

He turned it on and pulled up the movie app before smiling.

* * *

 

Spock was sitting in his study, finishing up a few reports when his communicator chimed.  Spock knew it was Jim without looking. Before Jim had mistakenly called him, the only calls he would get would be from his mother and she would not call at this late.

Without looking from his computer terminal, Spock reached out and pressed the connect button on his communicator.

“Good evening, Jim.”

“Evenin’, Spock. How are you? And don’t say satisfactory.”

Spock nearly smiled. “I am…good.”

Jim snorted in reply then chuckled. “That is just a synonym for satisfactory.”

“Indeed.  How are you, Jim?”

.

.

.

“Good.”

Spock kept back a snort of his own.

“Oh shut up, Spock. I know you’re smiling at that.”

“I am not.”

Spock heard that weird noise again.  “Did you have a good day, Jim?”

Jim sighed, “Yeah. It was long.  Thought that I would relax by watching a movie.”

“What movie?” Spock asked, turning off his computer and standing up.

* * *

 

“I don’t know,” Jim replied. He clicked through the options on the screen. “Do you have a movie app on your TV?”

“One moment,” Spock told him.

Jim continued looking through the options as he heard some shuffling around on Spock’s end.

After a few moments, Spock replied, “I do have one.”

Jim smiled. “Want to watch a movie with me?”

“Certainly.  What movie?”

Jim bit his bottom lip before clicking on the comedy category. “Something funny.  I don’t feel like a scary movie or one that would make me cry.”

* * *

 

Spock arched a brow at his communicator.  “Movies make you cry?”

“Yeah, some do. Have you never cried because of a movie?”

“No.”

“Are you dead inside?” Jim asked.

_I am Vulcan,_ Spock thought to say but shook his head. “No, I just do not watch many movies. What movies make you cry?”

“Um…its silly.”

Spock sat down and looked at the television screen at the movie categories. “If it makes you cry, then it is not silly.  I would like to know so I do not inadvertently bring it up.”

He heard Jim sigh. “Alright well…one movie that I watch…that makes me cry is called _Homeward Bound_.”

“ _Homeward Bound_?”

“Yeah, alright so it’s not a sad movie. It’s about these two dogs and a cat that get separated from their people and they try to find them and it’s funny, but…the end…you don’t know if the one dog, Shadow, is going to make it back to his boy and…it’s get me every time.”

_Illogical._ “Fascinating.”

“Yeah, anyway…how about we watch something funny. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh.”

_I do not believe I have ever laughed._ “A comedy is acceptable. Which one?”  Spock pulled up the comedy section and stared at the selections as he waited for Jim to reply.

“How about… _The Birdcage?_ ” Jim asked. “Its really funny. I love it and you will too.”

“You do not know if I will love it or not, Jim.”

“Spock, what do I always say?”

“That you are always right.”

“Right! So we’re going to watch it together and at the end, you will say ‘Jim, you were right as always’.”

Spock nearly smiled. “Just shut up and let us watch the movie, Jim.”

Spock’s heart fluttered at hearing Jim’s laughter.

* * *

 

Jim watched as the Val and Barbara’s wedding scene ended then turned off the movie. He had laughed during the movie, of course, but didn’t get any laughs from Spock.

“Okay, you’re dead inside,” Jim announced as he laid back on his bed.

“I assure you, I am not.  I did find the movie to be entertaining. It was very…interesting.”

Jim smiled. “Well I’m glad you liked the movie, Spock.  What was your favorite part?”

“I enjoyed Armand’s frustration during the dinner with Barbara’s parents.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, the ‘fuck the shrimp part’ cracked me up.”

“Indeed.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and laid on hand on his stomach where his shirt had ridden up a bit. “I think I’d look cute in drag.”

* * *

 

Spock had been resting his hand on the armrest of his couch. When Jim said he thought he’d look good in drag, Spock clenched his fist in the fabric.

He heard Jim chuckle. “It’s not really my thing, though. I have a friend that says my ass would look good in anything.”

Spock closed his eyes and mentally kept himself in check as he tried picturing Jim.  All he got was bright blue eyes though.

“I...I am certain that...you do have an aesthetically pleasing posterior."

Jim made a noise that made Spock shiver. 

"Drag is not my thing either and I do not believe I would look cute in a dress.”

Jim laughed lightly before sighing. “Would you…look good in a tux?”

“I believe so.”

“Do you have broad shoulders?”

* * *

 

Jim bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and waited for Spock’s response.  He lightly trailed his fingertips up and down his lower stomach near the waist band of his pajama pants.

“Yes,” he heard Spock breath out.

“Are you strong?” Jim asked, picturing a mostly blank faced man with brown eyes and broad shoulders.

“I am.”

Jim opened his eyes as his fingers inched under the waist band of his pajama pants. He was started to get a bit excited talking to Spock. “What…” Jim licked his lips. “What are you wearing?”

He nearly moaned at hearing Spock’s breath hitch over the phone. “I am…I am wearing…”

“Yes?” Jim almost mewled, wanting to see if Spock was going to do this.

“I am wearing black pants…”

The dorm door opened and Bones barged in, grumbling loudly about stupid patients.

Jim sat up quickly and moved his hand away from his pants to grab his pillow and place in his lap. “Bones! You’re back early.”

Bones stood near the beds and stared at Jim. “I said this morning I’d be back around midnight. It is 11:45.”

Jim blinked then looked to the clock and saw how late it was. “Oh. Right. Of course.”

“Jim, I must retire now,” Spock’s voice came from the communicator.

“Goodnight, Spock!” Bones called before heading into the bathroom.

Jim picked up his communicator. “Um…night, Spock.  I’ll…we’ll maybe…finish this conversation another time?”

“Yes,” Spock replied before disconnecting. 

Jim sighed then plopped back onto the bed. “Yep, I’m in big trouble.”

"Did you say something, Jim?" Bones called from the bathroom. 

"No!"

* * *

 

Spock tossed his communicator onto the couch cushion beside him as he willed his erection to go away.  He did not know a lot about sexual relations but he did know where that conversation was going to head.

_Jim…Jim said he has a cute posterior,_ Spock thought before closing his eyes and realizing he would need to take a long shower to fix his predicament.

He sighed. Jim was stirring up desires in him that made Spock really want to toss out their mysterious act and meet.


	6. Jim Sends A Picture

Spock yawned as he came out of his mediation and stood up.  He stretched and yawned again before heading to his room and getting into bed.  The past week had been long and a bit frustrating for the Vulcan.  He had given a class an opportunity for extra credit and had received thirty three to five page essays along with the numerous quizzes and other assignments he had to grade. He also had several simulations to oversee. 

Spock closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and grabbing his communicator.  He had been unable to talk with Jim for more than a few moments since their almost phone naughtiness a week prior. He put the communicator on speaker mode then laid it on the pillow beside him as he waited for Jim to answer.

“Hey,” Jim greeted. “Its late.”

“I apologize,” Spock closed his eyes and replied. “I merely wished to say goodnight.”

Jim chuckled. “You sound tired.  Did you sleep last night?”

“For three hours.”

“Damn. You’re like me then, huh? Gets busy and forgets to sleep?”

“I am V…,” Spock caught himself then corrected his statement. “I have been quite busy this week. I am tired at the moment and plan to get several hours tonight.”

“Good for you.  I’m not quite that tired yet. I’m reading _A Tale of Two Cities._ ”

“Fascinating,” Spock said before yawning again.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at hearing Spock yawn. _He’s adorable._ “Want me to say goodnight and let you go to sleep?”

“No. Not yet. How was your day?”

“Satisfactory,” Jim told him even though it had been a bitch with simulations.

“You are mocking me.”

Jim laughed. “Maybe a little.  Do you want me to read out loud until you fall asleep?”

“That would be pleasant, Jim.”

Jim leaned back against his pillows on his bed and put his communicator on speaker mode before grabbing up his book and turning to the beginning. He was starting to get tired himself, but he’d wait until Spock went to sleep before he did.

“Okay, chapter one… _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom…_ ”

* * *

 

Spock slowly woke up and stared up at the ceiling.  He heard a soft noise coming from beside him and turned to his side to see his communicator was still on and connected to Jim.  Spock reached a hand out and grabbed the device and held it closer.

It sounded like Jim was sleeping on the other end. 

“Jim,” Spock said quietly.  The other man made a sighing noise but didn’t fully wake up. Spock closed his eyes and relished in Jim sleeping next to him. He wished that Jim was physically there but just hearing Jim sleeping was enough for now. 

He thought of the time and noted that he had slept for nine point three hours. _I must depart for class in two point two hours,_ Spock mentally sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at the communicator.

“Jim.”

.

.

.

“Jim,” Spock said a little loudly.

* * *

 

Jim jolted awake at hearing his name loudly called.  He blinked several times and got his bearings about him before realizing he was still in his dorm room.

“Hello?” Jim called back hesitantly. _Oh god, I hope I didn’t…no I didn’t…I haven’t in like a month. Did someone break it?_

“Jim, it is Spock.”

Jim looked around his room with wide eyes. “Where?”

“Your communicator.”

Jim let out a relieved sigh before seeing his communicator on the bedside table. “Jeez, Spock, I thought someone had broken in.”

“I apologize. My intention was merely to wake you.”

Jim nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “We fell asleep with our communicators on last night.”

“Indeed. Nine hours.”

Jim chuckled. “Damn my bill is going to be high this month.”

“Mine as well.  I wanted to wake you before I left for work.  Thank you for reading to me last night.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim replied before looking to his clock. “Shit, I have to go.  Cl…work is in an hour.”

“And I have work in two hours.  Have a good day, Jim.”

Jim smiled. “And you have a satisfactory one, Spock.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jim came back to his dorm as Bones was heading out.  Jim smiled and quickly hugged his friend. “Another all-nighter at the Starfleet medical?”

“Yep,” Bones grumbled, hugging Jim back. “I’ll be done around breakfast.”

“Meet you in the cafeteria?” Jim asked, pulling back and allowing Bones to get to the door.

“Sounds good.  Stay out of trouble tonight, Jim.”

“I always do.”

“Right,” Bones snorted before leaving. 

Jim chuckled then started stripping out of his cadet reds. He entered his bathroom and started the water as he grabbed up a clean towel and sat it to the side before entering the shower stall and standing under the hot stream of water and relaxing.

* * *

 

Spock sipped his tea then sat down on his couch.  He’d just come home and had only taken off his black professor top and boots, leaving him in only his black pants and a black undershirt.

Spock placed his tea cup on the coffee table next to his PADD before taking his communicator out of his pocket and calling Jim.  He wanted to play a game of chess and hoped his friend was available.

“Ahoy, Spock,” Jim greeted.

Spock arched a brow. “Ahoy, Jim.”

Jim’s laughter made Spock’s insides feel warm and fluttery.

“I hope I am not disturbing you,” Spock said.

“Not really. I actually just stepped out of the shower.”

Spock’s eyes widened. _Jim was…naked._ “I…I can call back.”

“Nah, its fine. I’m just standing here…wet and naked.”

Spock closed his eyes and kept back a groan before hitting the disconnect button.  He tossed the communicator onto the cushion beside him and ran a hand through his hair as his pants started to feel a bit tight in the crotch.  Jim was illogically arousing.

* * *

 

Jim grinned when he saw Spock had disconnected.  _Well well well,_ Jim thought before getting an idea.  He toweled himself off a little bit more before dropping the towel and moving into his room to plop down onto his bed.

He laid on this stomach and held the communicator up to snap a picture of himself.  He made sure his face wasn’t showing as he took the picture then, with a big grin, sent it to Spock.

Jim laid his head down on his pillow and rubbed his awakening erection against his bed.  He bit his lip as he thought of how wrong it was to send such photos to a stranger, but Jim didn’t care.

_C’mon, Spock, play along…send a picture back or call._

While he waited for Spock to respond, he reaching to his bedside table and pulled out the small tube of lube he kept there.

* * *

 

Spock had just about willed his erection away when his communicator chimed once to indicate a message.  He opened his eyes and looked at the offending device before picking it up and seeing that Jim had sent him a picture.

_What?_ Spock thought as his thumb hovered over the view picture button.  He took in a deep breath before pressing the button and the let it out along with a growl at what he saw.

It was Jim. A naked Jim.

A Jim who had taken a photo of himself, laying on his bed. The only bit of Jim’s face that was visible was a part of his cheek, his round ear, and some blonde hair.  The rest of the picture made Spock erection come back full forcing, straining against his pants.

Spock looked at Jim’s sun-kissed skin.  He started with Jim’s ear and trailed his eyes to Jim’s shoulder blade, down his back to where Jim’s round, very pleasing to look at posterior was sticking up slightly from the bed as if on display.

Spock groaned before moving his fist to his mouth and biting down slightly on his knuckles.  Jim, this view of Jim, was gorgeous. He moved his fist away to put a couple fingers into his mouth as he ran his thumb of his other hand over the picture Jim had sent.  His sensitive fingers in his mouth added to his pleasure as he took in every tiny detail of Jim’s bare back and ass.

Spock growled low in his chest before removing his hand from his mouth and moving it his pants. He grabbed himself through the fabric before undoing the button and sliding the zipper down.

He hesitated for a moment before pressing a button on his communicator to call Jim.

* * *

 

Jim had just moved his slick hand down to his cock when his communicator chimed. He moaned as he used his other hand to connect the call.

“Spock,” Jim sighed out as he finally closed the hand around his hard member.

“What…what are you doing?” Spock asked.

Jim grinned as he slowly stroked himself. “Oh just…laying on my bed.”

“Is that all?”

“Nope.  I may also be touching myself.”

Jim bit his bottom lip as he heard Spock let out a throaty groan.  He turned onto his back and released his cock.  “What are you wearing? Or are you wearing anything?”

“I am still dressed.”

“Well that’s not right.”

“My…fly is open.”

Jim gripped the cover under him. “Did you do that after you saw the picture?”

“Yes, but I had been…aroused since you stated you were coming out of the shower.”

Jim moaned. “Me too.” Jim picked his head up and looked down at himself.  Mini Jim was up and wanting more attention.  _Just a minute._

Jim placed his head back down then placed his hand on his chest and trailed his fingers up down. “Where are you in your house?”

* * *

 

Spock leaned back against the back of the couch and spread his legs a bit. “I am on my couch in the living room.”

“If I was there, guess where’d I be sitting?” Jim asked.

Spock could only imagine. “I would hope that you…that you would be in my lap.”

The sound Jim made for him then was sinful. Spock growled deep in his chest as he moved his hand down and finally eased his aching cock from his underwear.  It was slick from its natural lubricant and leaking slightly.

“I would be in your lap,” Jim finally said, his voice breathy. “I’d be straddling you with my arms wrapped around your shoulders and kissing you.”

Spock closed his eyes and just imagined that.

“Where would your hands be?” Jim asked.

Spock slowly stroked himself as he thought of what he wanted to do to Jim.  He brought up the image Jim had sent him in his mind and groaned. “Your hips. I would start there with…with my hands. I would trail them up your back, caressing everywhere while I…” Spock paused. He was not experienced in such acts so he thought of what he’d read and even seen before. He had been a teenager once. “I would move my lips from yours.”

Jim whined. “But I like kissing.”

Spock smiled slightly. “And I wish to mark you.”

Spock gripped himself a bit tighter as a mewl came from Jim.

* * *

 

Jim bucked up into the air before finally moving his hand back to his cock and stroking himself, teasing the head with his thumb.

“Mark me?” Jim asked, loving the thought of Spock sucking and biting at his skin.

“Yes,” Spock replied, his voice getting husky. “I would kiss and nip at your jaw and neck as my hands moved back down…”

“No, around,” Jim interrupted, moving his other hand to his chest near one of nipples.

“Around.  Around to your chest?”

Jim nodded before sighing, “Yes.”

“Right…to…to a pert ni…nipple.”

Jim whimpered as he circled a finger around one nub as Spock talked.

“You find that pleasing, Jim?”

“Yes.”

“I would not use my hands there,” Spock told him.

Jim pouted as he started rubbing one anyway.

“I would, instead, lower my mouth to one and lavish it with attention while my hands trailed down to your posterior.”

Jim arched off the bed as that excited him more.  “Spock.”

* * *

 

Spock groaned hearing Jim call out his name in excitement.  He rubbed a thumb over his double ridges and wondered how Jim would feel around him.

“From the picture you sent, ashayam, I…I wish to touch your posterior.”

“My ass is nice,” Jim chuckled. “Round, firm…perfect for your taking.”

“Yes,” Spock growled, his chest rumbling.

“I’m still on your lap, Spock.  Your cock—your hard, thick cock is nestled between my cheeks as I rub against you.”

Spock gripped himself and stroked faster, imaging just what Jim said. “You would look so lovely in my lap or bed, Jim.”

* * *

 

Jim nodded, already wanting that to happen. To meet Spock, this mysterious man, and be his.  He felt the familiar heat pool in his abdomen as he continued jerking himself off.  He was close. He moved his other hand to fondle his balls before slipping it lower to tease his entrance.

“Tell…tell me more, Spock,” Jim breathed out. “I’m close…what else.”

“I would prepare you for copulation.”

Jim keened and arched his back, slipping a finger inside himself. “I be slick and ready for you. I…I have a finger there now.”

“Yes,” Spock growled.

“Oh then I would lower myself…” Jim stroked faster, pushing his finger in more to rub that bundle of pleasurable nerves.

“Yes.”

“Onto you.  So you were…” _So close…gonna…_

“Buried inside your tight heat,” Spock finished with a deep moan.

“Spock!” Jim cried out as that pushed him over the edge.

* * *

 

“Jim,” Spock groaned out as cum burst from his cock and onto his shirt covered stomach.  Spock closed his eyes and panted slightly as he came down from his release.

“Spock,” Jim sighed out. “That…amazing.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

He heard Jim lightly laugh. “I’m beat, Spock. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yes.  Goodnight, ashal-veh.”

“Goodnight, ash..al…you too, Spockums.”


	7. Meet Already!

Jim smiled sweetly at Bones as his friend came home that morning from his all-nighter at the hospital. Jim kept the smile as Bones shrugged off his shirt top then gave him a look. 

"Why are you smiling?"

Jim's smile faultered a bit. "No reason. I thought we were meeting at the cafeteria?"

“What did you do?”

Jim blinked his big blue eyes. “What?”

“You did something.”

 _How does he do that?_ “Nuh-uh. I didn’t do anything.”

Bones walked over and stood in front of Jim with his hands crossed over his chest. “James.”

Jim stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, copying Bones. “Leonard.”

Bones raised a brow.

Jim copied him.

Bones glanced to the beds then back to Jim. “There’s lube on the table.”

Jim made an innocent face. “Self-love is quite relaxing.”

 “Jim.” 

“You do it too. Don’t think I don’t hear you in the bath…”

“James Tiberius.”

Jim sighed and caved. He plopped back down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “SpockandIdidphonesex.”

“What was that?”

“Spock and I…phone sex,” Jim admitted.

“Jim,” Bones groaned before sitting down on Jim’s bed then second guessing that and moving to the other desk chair. “You have no idea who this guy even is and you…”

“I know,” Jim interrupted, looking to his friend. “But I really like him.”

“Then meet him!”

“Its not simple…”

Bones threw his hands in the air. “Yes it is. Just tell him you want to meet!”

Jim pouted then nodded. “Fine.” _But…he may not want to and then…that would suck._

* * *

 

Spock knew it was illogical, but he felt as though he had been walking on air all day.  The night before with Jim had been wonderful and something he wished to repeat again. 

As he sat in his office he thought of the picture Jim had sent him.  He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and taking his communicator from the desk top and pulling up the picture.

Spock’s mouth quirked up in a little smile as he ran a finger over the image.  He wanted to know what Jim looked like completely—clothed…unclothed…how blue were his eyes.

Spock was so wrapped in the picture that he didn’t hear someone knock on his door for several moments.

“Commander!”

Spock flinched in his seat and dropped his communicator to the floor before saying, “Enter.”

The door slid open and his parents entered with Captain Pike. Spock stood up and at attention immediately.

“Captain,” Spock greeted before nodding to his parents.

“Lose track of time, Commander?” Pike asked with a smile.

 _Yes, Jim's unclothed posterior is quite distracting._ “My apologies.”

“It’s alright,” his mother said. “Chris was giving us a tour and we wanted to stop by for a moment.” Amanda looked around Spock’s office and smiled. “This is cute.”

“Indeed,” Sarek commented, walking around Spock’s desk to view the PADDs Spock had there.

Spock nodded then looked to Pike.

“Perhaps you would like to join us to show your parents the labs?” Pike said.

“I would…” Spock started but paused when he saw his father lean down and pick something up from floor.  Spock stared as his father straightened up with his communicator in his hand.

_Oh no._

Sarek’s eyebrow was raised at the communicator screen before looking to his son and handing it over.

Spock slowly took it from his father and shoved it into his pocket.

“Everything alright?” Amanda questioned, looking between her Vulcans.

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” Chris said. “Lets get started on the lab tour then.”

Spock nodded again and avoided looking to his father during the tour.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Spock and his parents were finishing up tea at the Japanese Gardens when Amanda excused herself to look at an interesting flower.

Spock kept his gaze down at his cup.

“That photo,” Sarek started. “Should not be on one’s work communicator.”

Spock nodded.

“I am not…scolding you for having such a photo. It is quite normal to use…”

“Please cease speaking,” Spock asked quietly.

“Spock, I am merely saying that…”

“I will keep it on my personal PADD,” Spock interrupted, finally looking up and meeting his father’s gaze.

Sarek nodded then picked up his tea cup.

After several moments of silence, Sarek asked, “It is Jim, correct?”

Spock knew he was blushing as he closed his eyes and nodded.

“Well done.”

Spock snapped his eyes opened and stared at his father as Amanda walked back over to them.

“Well done what?” she asked, sitting next to her husband.

Spock’s face, he knew, was now completely green as Sarek turned to his wife.

“Spock’s intended is aesthetically pleasing.”

“Really? You’ve met him?” she asked.

“I do not believe he has but there is a picture,” Sarek said, reaching across the table and taking Spock’s communicator.

Spock sat petrified as his father showed his mother the picture.

“Oh well what a cutie,” she commented with a giggle. “Can’t see much of his face though.”

Spock snapped out of it and took the communicator and standing up. “This is not…I…appropriate. Bye.”

Spock then turned on his heel and left the tea room.  He got several feet away before looking to his communicator and stopping in his tracks.  His father had pulled up a picture of Newton laying on his back porch…not Jim.

Spock blinked. _That was not funny, sa-mekh.  Of course he would not show mother that picture._

* * *

 

Jim bit his bottom lip as he sat on his bed and waited for Spock to answer the phone.  Bones wasn’t back yet from a class and Jim wanted to asked Spock to meet without his bestie’s pressure.

“Jim,” Spock greeted after a moment.

Jim shuttered at hearing the other’s voice. “Hey.”

“Hi.  How are you?”

“Oh I’m good,” Jim grinned, leaning back on his bed. “Really good since…you know…last night.”

“Last night was quite pleasant. Would you…care to repeat it?”

Jim kept himself from saying ‘yes’ and shook his head. “Not right now. I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“You may ask my anything.”

“Would you…” Jim paused when the dorm door opened and Bones marched in. Bones paused near the beds and eyed Jim and the communicator.

“Jim?” Spock asked.

“Bones is here,” Jim said, sitting up.

“Leonard,” Spock greeted.

“Yeah, hi,” Bones replied before asking Jim. “Have you asked yet?”

“Not yet. Go away.”

“Ask him.”

“Bones.”

* * *

 

“What is it you wish to ask?” Spock spoke up, really wanting to know the question already. He was sitting out on his porch with Newton at his feet.

“You and Jim are idiots,” Leonard’s voice came through the communicator.

Spock arched his brow. “Excuse me?”

“Bones, seriously, I’m about to ask…”

“You were going to have phone sex again.”

Spock blinked. _Why did Jim tell him? How close are they?_

“Spock, do you want to meet Jim?” Leonard asked.

Spock’s heart started beating faster in his side. “I…I do.”

“Jim, don’t you want to meet Spock?”

“Yes,” Jim’s voice said quietly.

“Good. You two are now going to meet. Spock, be at Blaine’s Café in one hour.”

Spock opened his mouth to protest but then Jim spoke up. “I’ll wear a blue sweater, Spock. So you’ll know its me, okay?”

“Okay,” Spock agreed. “Blue sweater. Blaine’s Café. One hour.”

* * *

 

Jim had a big grin on his face as he entered the dinner fourty-five minutes later and looked around.  He was extremely nervous but in a good way.  He had his best blue sweater on as he walked to an empty two seater that faced the door. 

He glanced around to see if maybe Spock was already there but no one stood out or was paying him any attention.

_So he's tall with brown eyes. Can't wait to meet him._

* * *

Spock smoothed down the front of his button up shirt was he stood just outside the cafe. He was illogically nervous to finally meet Jim. Jim who he hope would not be xenophobic and be upset that Spock was Half Vulcan, half Human.

Spock mentally prepared himself as he went to the front door and placed a hand on the handle and looked into the cafe through the the glass door. His eyes went straight to a blue sweater sitting in the middle of the room. 

The Vulcan's heart skipped a beat as he saw Jim. Finally saw the man he'd been slowly falling for. 

Jim was gorgeous. He was looking to the side, away from the door towards the cafe's dessert selection so Spock was able to admire him without getting caught. 

 _His eyes_ _._

_He is beautiful._

_Las'hark._

Spock saw Jim starting to turn his attention to the door and Spock quickly moved away. He stood with his back again the building for a moment before shaking his head. 

_He is...perfect. He would not find me to be a suitable mate._

Spock's heart and head yelled at him as he turned and walked home _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got back from Disney Sunday. Went to a quick urgent care Monday and they said I had viral bronchitis and take Tylenol and cough syrup. After two days of temp over 100, went to hospital Wednesday and was admitted for the night because I have pneumonia not bronchitis. :)  
> Anyway, home now. Feeling better and slowly recovering.  
> Writing will be delayed for another week but I got this chapter done and thought I'd post it :)


	8. Dessert and a Fool

Jim glared at the clock over the dessert case. Spock was over half an hour late.  He thought about calling but if Spock was running late then he could’ve called himself.

Jim shook his head. _Dumbass. Should’ve known better._

The upset blonde then stood and headed to the dessert case and ordered more than he should have but he was upset and all the desserts looking fucking delicious.

* * *

 

Bones looked up from his desk as the door slid open and Jim stomped inside.  He arched a brow at seeing small boxes in Jim’s hands as well as a part of an éclair sticking out of Jim’s mouth.

“Jim?”

Jim glared at him before depositing the boxes on the other desk and finishing eating the éclair.

“Everything alright?”

Jim swallowed then shook his head. “No. Spock never showed.”

 _Dammit,_ Bones mentally fussed as Jim opened one of the boxes and pulled out a small pastry before shoving it into his mouth.

Bones stood and went to his friend. “Let’s take it easy on the desserts.”

Jim glared at him again before finishing the pastry and grabbing another one.  Bones tried taking it from his upset friend but Jim yanked himself away and went to his bed.  Bones shook his head and put away the rest of the desserts as Jim laid there and shoved the sweet into his mouth.

“I blame you,” Jim said through a mouthful of pastry. “You. You. You.”

Bones turned to him and sighed before moving to Jim’s bed and sitting next to him. “Are you drunk as well?”

“No,” Jim grumbled.

“I’m sorry the guy didn’t show up.”

Jim pouted and nodded. “I…I just don’t understand why he didn’t?”

“He’s a dumbass, Jim.”

“I’m the dumbass for thinking someone would actually want to try a relationship with me.”

“Jim,” Bones said softly before moving closer and pulling Jim to him in a loving embrace. Jim’s head went under Bones’ chin as the other wrapped his arms around Jim. “You’re wonderful, Jim.  Anyone would be lucky to have you.  Fuck this Spock guy. It’s his loss.”

Jim nodded and cuddled against his friend. “Yeah, his loss.”

Bones rubbed Jim’s back. “Want me to put a hit out on him?”

Jim chuckled. “No, but thanks.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Jim nodded then asked. “Can I have another pastry?”

Bones sighed and patted Jim on the back. “Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Spock sat in his quiet townhome with his head in his hands.  He picked up his communicator several times since walking away from the beauty in the café, but couldn’t bring himself to talk to Jim.

He growled at himself and pulled on his hair a bit in frustration.  Its head was yelling at him as if was suffering from a turbulent bond but as he was not bonded to anyone that was not the case.  It was illogical.

He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the picture. Spock felt it wasn’t right for him to gaze upon it after wronging Jim.

Spock growled again before laying on the couch and staring at the wall.  He’d gone to work, taught his class, oversaw experiments and simulations, but he wasn’t into it. 

“I am a fool,” Spock told himself.

_Yes you are._

Spock made a grumpy face and turned onto his back on the couch. “I should not have stood Jim up.”

_No, you should not have.  Mother would not be pleased to hear about this._

Spock closed his eyes and clenched his fists before finally realizing he must call Jim.  He snapped his eyes open and grabbed up his communicator.

* * *

 

Jim had just entered his dorm when his communicator chimed in his pocket.  He threw his backpack onto Bones bed before pulling the device out of his pocket and seeing Spock’s name on the caller ID.

Jim clenched his hand around the communicator and glared at it before answering. “What the fuck do you want?”

* * *

 

Spock nearly hissed at Jim’s tone. “I wish to apologize.”

“Good for you. Only took you two days to contact me.”

Spock pinched his own ear at that. “Yes, I know.  I was a fool to leave you at the café without introducing myself.”

* * *

 

Jim blinked. “Excuse me? You…you were at the café?”

“I came to the door and saw you inside.”

Jim sat down and took in a deep breath before releasing it. “Oh so you saw me and hightailed it out of there. What? Am I not good enough for you or something? Too blonde? Too..?”

“No,” Spock said softly interrupted. “I…I feel that I am not…good enough for you.”

Jim’s heard skipped a beat. “Why?”

* * *

 

Spock swallowed. “I am not fully human.”

Jim was silent on the other end for a few seconds before saying, “So?”

“That…that does not bother you?”

Spock heard Jim snort. “Fuck no. I’m not some xenophobic asshole, Spock. I like everyone…well almost everyone.”

“I am relieved to hear that,” Spock sighed.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at the communicator before asking, “What are you then if you’re not fully human? Part tribble? Cyborg?”

“Absolutely not. I am half Vulcan, half Human.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and thought of Vulcans. He’d met one in his youth and became fascinated with their pointed ears. “Do you have…ears?”

“Pardon?”

Jim chuckled. “I mean the pointy ones.”

“As I am Vulcan, yes I do have pointy ones.”

“And the eyebrows?”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled. “I…um…heard a rumor about…double-ridges.”

* * *

 

Spock glanced down to his crotch before nodding to himself. “I am not sure if I should confirm or deny such rumor.”

Spock’s insides warmed when Jim laughed in response.

“Fine, fine, keep that to yourself right now.  I’m still waiting on my apology though, Spock.”

“Of course.  Jim, I am sorry for leaving the café.  I saw you sitting there in your sweater, staring to the side at the desserts and…and you are gorgeous.  My heart skipped a beat at your beauty…your eyes they captivate me and I wish to see them fully and not from the side.  You remind me of Las’hark. I feel…I feel like I am…falling for you as illogical as that sounds as we have never properly met, but it is the truth. So, again, my apologies for causing you any distress by not introducing myself. I was a fool.”

* * *

 

Jim trembled at Spock’s apology and declaration. Spock was good at apologizing.

“I…I think I’m falling for you as well, Spock.”

“I am relieved to hear that, ashal-veh.”

Jim blushed even though he had no clue what Spock just called him. “What do those mean? Lasark and Ashley-veh?”

“Las’hark means sun and ashal-veh means…darling.”

Jim knew his face was red as he kept from giggling. _We don’t giggle Jim, keep it together._

_But he called me darling._

_Stop it._

Jim shook his head. “I think we need a do-over, Spock.”

* * *

 

“I agree,” Spock replied. _Yes!_ “The café again?”

“No. How about some place where I know you won’t desert me?”

Spock thought about it and was about to suggest a place when Jim said, “Your place.”

Spock blinked. “My place?”

“Yeah, that way I got you no matter what,” Jim chuckled. “It’s still a bit early. How about I go to the store and pick up something that we can make together for dinner?”

Spock looked around his townhome and relied he needed to clean even though he kept it immaculate already.

“Spock?”

“That is acceptable.”

“Good! Message me your address and I’ll call you from the grocery store!”

“That is acceptable.”

Jim laughed. “Spock, are you okay?”

Spock nodded and mentally calmed himself. “I am well.  I admit to being…illogically nervous at the prospect of you in my home.”

“God, how did I miss that you’re Vulcan? You use the words ‘logical’ and ‘illogical’ too much for any other species.”

“Do not be rude or else you will not get my address,” Spock teased.

“And you will not get to see me in person.”

“Fair enough.  I will message you and then await your communication.”

“Can’t wait to finally meet you!”

“Neither can I, ashal-veh,” Spock said before disconnecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am resting, but I keep getting the urge to write so I do! I promise they will meet (sort of) next chapter!


	9. Free Samples

Jim puttered around the grocery store that was a few blocks from where Spock lived.  He grabbed some ingredients then called Spock to see what else the Vulcan wanted him to pick up.

“Jim,” Spock greeted.

“Vulcan cutie,” Jim replied with a smile. “What do you need from the store?”

“I do not require anything at the moment, Jim,” Spock told him as he pushed his small cart towards a free sample tray.

“No water? Tea? I know Vulcans like tea.”

“I have tea.  The only items needed are the ingredients to make the…what is it that we will be making?”

“I found a recipe for a roasted vegetable mac-n-cheese. How does that sound?”

“Acceptable.”

Jim chuckled then plucked a couple toothpicks of some free sample food off the tray before smiling at the lady. He thanked her before plopping the samples into his mouth and walking down another aisle.

“What about condoms?” Jim then asked.

.

.

.

“Spock?”

“We may require those,” Spock admitted.

Jim grinned before feeling a bit itchy behind his ear.  “Alright, I’ll get everything and then I’ll be there soon. Okay?”

“I eagerly await your arrival.”

“Bye, Spock,” Jim said before disconnecting and pocketing his communicator.  He scrunched up his nose as his face starting feel a bit funny and itchy.

Jim scratched his neck then his eyes went wide. _Oh shit._

He turned and rushed out of the aisle and to the free sample lady. She saw him and gasped.

_Dammit!_

“Ma’am, is my face puffy and red?”

The lady nodded, her eyes wide in shock.

“Fuck. There was something in those samples I’m allergic too.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Not…not your fault,” Jim said feeling his throat itch.  “Just point me to the allergy medicine aisle and call an ambulance to take me to Starfleet medical.”

The lady nodded then pointed down to the left side of the store.

“Thank you,” Jim said before wondering off. _Fucking allergies!_ Jim tried reaching his communicator in his pocket but found his hands starting to swell as well. _Fuck!_

* * *

 

Spock said patiently at his kitchen table and waited.  He’d been waiting for nearly forty-five minutes and he was starting to realize he had been stood up.

 _It is only logical,_ Spock internally sighed. _I stood up Jim, he stands me up._

Spock looked to the candles in the middle of the table he had lit before blowing them out and standing up.  He was about to call his mother when his communicator chimed.  Wishing it was Jim, he growled at seeing an unknown number pop up instead.

“This is Spock,” he answered.

“This is McCoy. Jim’s roommate.”

Spock straightened up. “I see.  If you are calling to proclaim that Jim decided he was not interested in meeting me you are too late. I have come to realize that myself…”

“No, you idiot!” McCoy interrupted. “Jim’s in the hospital.”

Spock’s heart clenched in his side as his eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“He’s at Starfleet medical. He had a minor allergic reaction and wanted me to tell you not to come…”

Spock didn’t hear the rest as he dropped his communicator and bolted from his house.

* * *

 

“Hello? Spock?  Damn hobgoblin,” Bones muttered before hanging up and going back into Jim’s hospital room.   The puffy-faced blonde was sitting up in bed pouting. “I called. I think he’s coming though.”

“What? I told you to tell him not to come. I can’t have him see me like this!”

“Jim, you’re pretty even with a swollen and red face.”

Jim shook his head and threw his swollen hands into the air. “No, I’m...”

“Do you want me to sedate you?”

Jim glared but shook his head. “It would be nice if you gave me more medicine.”

“You had a minor reaction.  Your breathing is fine and I’ve given you a hypo. The swelling and redness will go away in a few hours. Just chill out and I’ll make sure Spock doesn’t come in and see you in all your puffy glory, Princess.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

Spock rushed into Starfleet medical and went straight to the reception desk.

“Where is Jim?” he demanded.

The woman behind the desk blinked at him. “Jim who?”

“Jim…” Spock paused, realizing he had no clue what Jim’s full name was. “Jim…blonde. Blue eyes. Roughly six feet tall.”

“I am sorry, Sir, but I cannot look up patient information based on that.  Do you have a birthdate or last name?”

Spock opened his mouth then closed it before shaking his head. “No, but...”

“Spock?” a voice called behind him.

Spock turned and saw Uhura standing there.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, walking up to him.

“I am here to see someone but I do not know their last name. Why are you here?”

She raised a brow at that. “I am here to drop off some class notes for a nurse friend. That’s…odd that you don’t know who you’re here to see.”

“Indeed,” Spock said before looking back to the receptionist. “Please can you look up any patients named Jim or James.”

“Are you talking about Kirk?”

Spock turned back to his student. “Kirk?”

“James Kirk. Jim Kirk. He’s a cadet. I think I heard Chapel say he’s here for an allergic reaction.”

Spock’s heart pounded. “Does he have blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes?”

Uhura stared at him before nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

Spock ignored her and looked back to the receptionist. “James Kirk. Where is he?”

The receptionist sighed before tapping at her computer terminal. “Kirk, James T. Room 202, but you cannot…”

Spock ignored her and Uhura as he turned and rushed up the stairs to the second floor.  He quickly found the right room and burst inside. 

“Jim,” he sighed in relief only to have Jim pull the covers over his face and yell at him.

“Get out!”

“What?” Spock asked, trying to step closer.

“No! You can’t see me right now! Get out!” Jim yelled.

Spock panicked, unsure of why he had to leave and quickly turned towards the door just as it opened and someone barged in.  Spock lost his footing stepping back suddenly from the doorway and falling backwards.  He landed on the ground hard, banging his head on the floor and blacking out.

* * *

 

Jim sat up in his bed and stared when he heard a _thunk_ hit the floor. He saw Spock laying there with his eyes closed as Bones stood in the doorway and stared down at the Vulcan.

“What happened?” Jim demanded. “Is he okay?”

Bones blinked then knelt down and ran a tricorder over the Vulcan. “I…yeah…he’s okay. Knocked the fuck out but okay.”

Jim sighed and buried his puffy face in his equally puffy hands. “Great. I’m puffy. He’s unconscious.  We can’t catch a break.” 

“Apparently not,” Bones agreed, standing up.

Jim picked his head up and looked at Spock again. "He is cute, though. Even if he's unconscious."

Bones shook his head at his friend. "I need to call some nurses to help move him.  I'll get another bed to put in here so ya'll can chat when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Jim said as Chapel came into the room.  

She looked down at Spock before commenting, "What's Professor Spock doing here?"

"Professor?" Jim asked. 

Chapel nodded. "Yeah, he's a professor at the academy and a commander."

Jim blinked at his friend before groaning and plopping back against the bed. "Terrific." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't make it too easy for these lovebirds to meet now can I? :)


	10. You calling me a yam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the two blockheads talk face-to-face!

Jim laid on his biobed and stared at the unconscious Vulcan in the biobed next to him.  Jim smiled as he admired Spock’s features.

“You say I’m the gorgeous one, but look at you,” Jim said softly. “Sorry we’re such screw-ups with trying to meet.  At least now we’re both trapped in the same room.”

Spock’s bed was close enough that Jim decided to reach his hand out to him.  He hesitated a moment before lightly running a puffy finger along Spock’s forehead, touching his soft black bangs.  Jim moved the finger over and grinned as he touched a pointy ear.

Spock turned his head into the touch slightly before laying still again.  Jim kept back a light laugh as he moved his finger away then ran the back of two fingers across Spock’s cheek, it tingled a bit where they were touching.

“Cutie,” Jim said.  He moved his hand away completely and curling up on his side facing Spock.

* * *

 

Spock started to wake feeling someone stare at him.  He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a ceiling.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Jim said from beside him.

Spock turned his head and found electric blue eyes looking at him fondly. Spock blinked, finally fully seeing Jim in person and not a profile of him through a café door.  Jim’s face was still a bit puffy but Spock didn’t care.

“How’s your head?” Jim asked.

Spock closed his eyes and checked himself.  He had a dull throbbing in the back of his head but other than that he was well.  He opened his eyes back up. “Satisfactory.”

Jim grinned then stuck his tongue out at him and made that noise that had been confusing Spock for weeks.

“That is what you have been doing,” Spock said. “The noise.”

Jim laughed. “It’s a raspberry, Spock.”

Spock arched a brow. “That is not a fruit of a multitude of plant species in the genus Rubus of the rose family.”

Jim laughed harder. “You’re right, Spock, its not a fruit. Its...oh never mind.  You’re cute, Spock.”

“You are cute as well, Jim.”

Jim’s laugh died down and Jim gave him a heartwarming smile. “So…we’re finally face-to-face. Face-to-puffy face.”

“Indeed.  How are you feeling?”

“Good.  Not the worst allergic reaction I’ve had. Damn those free samples at the store.”

“I am glad that you are well and that it was not worse.”

Jim nodded. “I was staring at you while you were unconscious. You’re…you said earlier that you thought I was gorgeous and that you didn’t feel good enough for me, but look at you—you’re the most handsome fucking guy I've ever met.”

Spock did not blush as he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  He looked at Jim and internally sighed before saying, “I grew up on Vulcan, Jim.  My mother is human, a fact that my schoolmates and even adults never let me forget.  I was told that I was neither human, nor Vulcan and therefore I have no place in the universe. I was told that my human eyes were sad and that having a human mother was a disadvantage.  Seeing you…I remembered all of this…and, while it was illogical, I thought you would…”

“Never, Spock,” Jim interrupted, sitting up himself.  He moved his legs over the side of his bed, knocking against Spock’s.  “I’m not them. I’m not some xenophobic asshole like those pricks you grew up with.” Jim saw Spock glance away and he reached out and caressed Spock’s cheek.  It sparked where they touched causing both to gasp lightly.

Jim was about to move his hand away but decided he liked the spark and tingles.  He gently made Spock turn his head back and look at him. Jim smiled. “You're perfect to me, Spock. And your eyes...so not sad. They are beautiful, Spock.  Like melted chocolate.”

Spock allowed a small smile as he leaned into Jim’s touch. “You are the perfect one, t’hy’la.”

“Twila?”

“T’hy’la.”

“What’s it mean?”

Spock took Jim’s hand from his cheek and kissed Jim’s knuckles. “I shall inform you of the meaning at a later date.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine. I really want to kiss you but I’m still to puffy for that.”

Spock nodded. “We will wait to kiss the human way.”

“Do Vulcans kiss differently?”

Spock adjusted their hands to only the tips of their index and middle fingers touched together. Jim looked at their hands before smiling and enjoying how the Vulcan kiss felt.

“Why does it feel like tiny fireworks where we touch?”

“I shall inform you…”

“Yeah, yeah, at a later date,” Jim interrupted before pulling his hand away and sticking his tongue out at Spock.  

Spock shook his head then leaned forward and gave Jim a chaste kiss on his puffy lips.

“Oh great,” Bones grumbled from the doorway. “I leave you two alone for thirty minutes and come back to a make out session.”

Spock pulled back and sat back down as Jim turned and sat with his legs cross on the biobed.

“We’re weren’t making out, Bones,” Jim told him. “Now when can I leave?”

“When you stop being puffy,” Bones replied, walking over to the bed and looking over Jim’s vitals.

“When may I leave?” Spock asked.

Bones sighed as he looked to Spock.  He walked around the biobeds to the Vulcan, grabbing a tricorder from the table nearby before running it over Spock's head. “How are you feeling? Any pain in your head?”

“A dull throbbing where the parietal and occipital bones meet but other than that, no pain.”

Bones nodded. “Your vitals are good and no internal bleeding or skull fracturing.  The throbbing will go away. Do you want a pain reliever?”

“No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself. You can leave whenever, but you should first go talk to your parents.”

“My parents?” Spock questioned, arching a brow at the doctor.

“Yeah, had to call them since they are listed as your emergency contact.  They’re in the waiting room.  I can send them in if you want?”

“What?” Jim fussed. “You can’t send them in. I can’t meet my new boyfriend’s parents while still all puffy.”

“Jim, my parents do not care. Why are you acting so vain?”

“I’m not. I just…I’m puffy, Spock. I don’t like being puffy.”

Bones snorted.

“Jim, I find you to be quite pleasing despite your temporary puffiness,” Spock explained. “However, if you do not wish to meet my parents at this time, I will respect that.”

Jim smiled. “Thank you.  I want to meet them, just…at a later date.”

Spock nearly smirked at Jim’s usage of ‘at a later date’. “I will go speak to them.”

Jim nodded then watched Spock stand and leave the room.  Jim looked to Bones and saw his bestie eyeing him. “What?”

“Boyfriend?”

“I guess that’s what we are. Never had one before…well never had a serious one before.”

“So this is serious, huh?” Bones asked, walking up to Jim’s bed.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Not scared about the commitment?”

Jim thought about it. “Maybe a tiny bit scared, but…I don’t know…Spock feels right.”

“As long as your happy and he treats you right, I’m behind you, Jim,” Bones told him, reaching out and patting Jim’s leg.

“Love you, too, Leonard.”

“I didn’t say I love you.”

“You meant too, though.”

Bones snorted and shook his head. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Jim chuckled. “Please tell me I can leave soon.”

“Maybe in a few hours, Jim.”

“Great.  When I do leave can I get some free condoms?”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones fussed as Spock came back into the room.  Bones gave the Vulcan a look before leaving them alone.

“Is he alright?” Spock asked, walking over to Jim’s bed.

“Yeah, he’s just a bit of a prude.”

Spock arched a brow but didn’t say anything. “My parents send their well wishes for a speedy recovery.”

“That’s sweet of them.”

“Indeed.  My mother has also requested that we have dinner with her and father once you feel up to it.”

Jim nodded. “How about tomorrow night we make them dinner at your place?”

“That is acceptable.”

Jim grinned at Spock. “Bones said I could leave in a few hours.”

“That is good.”

“Can I go home with you?” Jim asked watching as Spock’s cheeks tinted green slightly.

“Yes.”

“And you’re a professor?”

“Yes.”

“I’m a cadet.”

Spock’s eyes widened slightly.

“No, Spock,” Jim said, reaching out and taking Spock’s hands in his. “Its okay.  I’m not your student so we’re good. We can date.”

Spock quickly remembered the honor code of the academy then let out a relieved sigh when he realized Jim was right. Spock was not his professor and had no bearing on Jim’s future at the academy and in Starfleet. 

“What are you, science track?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded.

“Cool. I’m command.”

Spock’s eye twitched. _Kobayashi Maru._ Spock was about to mentally panic again but stopped when Jim rubbed his thumbs against Spock’s knuckles. He shivered and stepped closer to Jim.

“So us dating, is fine?”

“Fine has variable definitions, but yes.”

Jim smiled brightly. “Good, because I really like you, Spock.”

“As do I, ashayam.”

“Sounds like you’re calling me a yam," Jim chuckled. 

Spock shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe just a few more chapters left on this :)


	11. Spock's House

Jim was giddy a few hours later when Bones came in and announced he could be discharged.  His puffiness was nearly all the way gone which Jim was happy about. He was happier that he was being discharged. He and Spock had been playing chess and talking and now Jim was ready to move on to the bedroom. 

Bones came back into the room with a duffle bag and tossed it to Jim. “Here’s your stuff. Once you’re dressed come out to the nurses’ station and I’ll release you.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim said excitedly.

Bones shook his head then left the room.

Jim hopped off his bed and opened the bag. Spock arched a brow at him. Jim looked to the Vulcan and smiled.

“I’m here so often, I keep a duffle bag with some extra clothes, underwear, toiletries.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said as Jim pulled zipped the bag back up and walked over the closet in the room. Spock watched him open the door and pull out another set of clothes. “Are you not going to wear what is in the duffle bag?”

Jim grinned. “I will.”

Spock cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Tomorrow,” Jim told him as he slipped his hospital gown off so he was only in his underwear.  He chuckled at seeing Spock’s cheeks tint green. The Vulcan’s gaze trailed over his body.

“I…I will be outside,” Spock told him before quickly leaving the room so Jim could get dressed.

 _Oh that shyness will just not do,_ Jim thought before finishing getting dressed.

* * *

 

Jim exited his room and found Spock sitting nearby while Bones was looking over a PADD at the nurse’s station. 

“All ready to be discharged,” Jim announced, walking to the station and setting his bag down on the floor next to him.

Bones glanced to him and nodded before looking back to the PADD.

Jim stared at his friend for a few moments before reaching out and poking him. “I wanna leave. With Spock. Now.”

“Jim, it’s almost midnight,” Bones sighed, putting the PADD down and finally looking at his friend fully. “Why don’t you and Spock hang out tomorrow…today…later today?”

Jim shook his head. “Spock and I have waited long enough to finally meet. We’re leaving.”

Bones nodded before grabbing a small paper bag from next to him and placing it on the counter in front of Jim. “Fine.  Here is what you requested early.  A few different sizes and colors.”

Jim grinned as he opened the bag and looked in to see a dozen or so condoms. “You are the best, Bones. My favorite person ever.”

A little rumbling sound came from behind Jim after saying that.  Jim turned his head. “Besides you, Spock.”

Spock nodded then placed a hand on Jim’s hip. “Perhaps it is time to depart.”

Jim nodded and picked up his bag only to have Spock take it from it.  Jim gave him a small smile then grabbed the paper bag.

“Alright, you two love birds, get out of here,” Bones told him.

“Thanks, Bones. I’ll see you…sometime soon. Maybe,” Jim replied as Spock led him towards the elevator.

* * *

 

Spock had called for a cab while Jim had been getting dressed in his room.  The Vulcan opened the back door to the cab for Jim to enter as Bones came running out of the hospital towards them.

Jim looked quizzically at his friend as Bones got close enough to jab a hypo into Jim’s neck.

“God dammit!” Jim fussed, rubbing his neck. “What was that for?”

“Just a small dose of antihistamine to help with getting rid of the rest of the puffiness,” Bones told him with a smile. Bones looked between Jim and Spock. “Ya’ll have a nice night now.”

Spock eyed the doctor as he practically skipped back into the hospital.  Spock looked back to his new boyfriend and saw him still rubbing his neck. “Are you well? He administered that hypo quite roughly.”

Jim looked at him and nodded. “Yeah, he just likes torturing me.  Let’s get back to your place and I’ll show you what’s in the paper bag I have.”

Spock couldn’t resist as he leaned forwards and kissed Jim.  Jim kissed back, attempting to deepen it when the cab driver grew impatient and beeped at him.  Spock lightly growled and nipped at Jim’s bottom lip before pulling away and ushering the blonde into the cab.

* * *

 

“Dammit, Bones,” Jim grumbled as Spock opened the door to his townhome.  Jim stepped inside and yawned again.

“That is the sixth time you have yawned since we left the hospital,” Spock commented, entering after Jim and shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah, I know,” Jim sighed before yawning again. His eyes were starting to grow heavy as he looked around the room he was in. “Must have been a drowsy hypo.”

“Indeed.”

Jim walked around Spock’s living room and nearly pouted as he remembered that Spock had been sitting there when they had had their phone fun.  Jim dropped the paper bag on the coffee table then moved to the kitchen and saw a cat sitting outside the sliding glass door.

“Newton,” Jim said with a smile before yawning.

“Do you wish for me to escort you home?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head before turning to face Spock. He smiled. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Spock’s nose flared. He motioned with his hand behind him and Jim chuckled before yawning again.

“I’m tired, Spock, no funny business tonight.”

“Of course.  My room is this way.”

Jim nodded and followed Spock upstairs to a nicely sized room with an even nicer looking bed.  Jim yawned as he plopped down onto the soft bed and kicked of his shoes. 

Spock watched him while he placed Jim’s duffle bag on the floor beside the bed.

Jim reluctantly sat up and unbuttoned his pants. “A little help please.”

Spock walked over and grabbed the waistband of Jim’s pants and yanked them off.  Jim laughed then pulled off his shirt.

“Vulcans are what…three times stronger than humans?” Jim asked.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, looking over Jim’s body again.  He mentally scolded himself before his eyes went back to Jim’s bright blue ones. “I shall sleep in the guest room.”

Jim reached out and grabbed Spock’s hand. “You can stay here. I don’t want to kick you out of your own room.”

“It is no…” Spock stopped when Jim yawned.

“No, Spock, please stay.  I…we can cuddle.”

“Cuddle,” Spock repeated as he watched Jim’s eyes flutter closed before popping open again. 

“Yeah, cuddle.”

Spock nodded. “I will get my pajamas on then, Jim. Please lay down and go to sleep.”

“Mmhmm,” Jim replied but didn’t move. His eyes closing again.

Spock allowed a soft smile before helping Jim lay down.  The blonde was quite pliable in his sleepy state as Spock pulled back the cover and sheets and moved Jim under them.  Jim turned onto his side and sighed.

“Your pillow smells nice,” Jim mumbled.

Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair before moving away.  He went through his nightly routine before finally getting his pajamas and turning off the lights to the room.  He walked over to his bed where Jim was sound asleep.  Spock got under the covers and cuddled up behind his t’hy’la.

Spock breathed in Jim’s sweet scent as he wrapped his arms around Jim and kissed the back of his neck before closing his eyes and joining Jim in slumber.

* * *

 

Jim woke up the next morning alone in bed.  He frowned slightly before sitting up and looking around the room.  The clock on the bedside table told him it was almost eight in the morning.  Jim got out of Spock’s bed and went to his duffle bag.  He took out his toiletries bag before going into the adjoining bathroom and brushing his teeth.

When he was done he left Spock’s room, still only in his boxer briefs, in search for his Vulcan.  After finding nothing on the second floor, Jim wandered downstairs and finally found Spock in a study on the first floor.  Jim smiled at seeing that the Vulcan was meditating, sitting in the corner of the room on a mat with some candles and incense burning.

“Spock,” Jim whispered.

The Vulcan didn’t move or respond.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone. I’m going to take my underwear off and walk around your house completely naked.”

Spock’s eyes snapped opened. He zeroed in on Jim and narrowed his eyes. “Do not.”

Jim grinned and put his hands on his hips, hooking his thumbs under the waist band of his boxer briefs. 

Spock’s nose flared and his eyes darkened. “Jim.”

“Whoops there they go,” Jim said, sliding his underwear completely down.  He kicked them off with his feet then laughed when they landed on Spock’s head.

Spock stared at Jim before saying, “Run.”

Jim’s eyes widened before he turned and bolted from the room. He laughed as he heard Spock following after him.  Jim turned towards the stairs and rushed up them.  He made it to Spock’s room just as the Vulcan caught up to him and grabbed him.

Spock turned Jim towards him and held him close, their noses brushing against each other.

“Hey,” Jim said softly. “You got me.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

Jim gave him a smile before Spock pressed their lips together. Jim moaned and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck as Spock ran his hands up and down Jim’s bare back. Spock deepened the kiss, causing Jim to shiver slightly when Spock’s rougher tongue brushed over his lips. Jim opened his mouth and let the kiss deepen, their tongues twisting and dancing. Jim moaned again, pressing up against Spock so the Vulcan could feel how aroused he was.

Spock’s hands made their way further south to Jim’s ass.  Jim broke the kiss as Spock grabbed him.

He chuckled. “Finally got your hands on my glorious booty, huh?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, squeezing the firm globes but lifting Jim up like he weighed nothing.

Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist and kissed the Vulcan again as he was carried over to the bed.


	12. Finally

"Finally,” Jim sighed as Spock gently laid him on the bed.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed kneeling on the bed next to Jim. 

Jim smiled up at him then asked, “Well?”

“What?"

Jim huffed lightly. "What are you going to do, Spock?”

Spock looked over Jim's body then back up to those electric blue eyes. “I am...slightly unsure of how to proceed.”

“You...you’ve never done this?” Jim sat up and questioned.

Spock shook his head.

Jim bit his bottom lip then nodded. “Okay.”

“I know the mechanics and I have read and seen…”

Jim grinned. “You’ve watched porn?”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “I was a teenager once and…hormones…”

Jim chuckled then moved closer to Spock. “It’s okay, Spock. You want me to take charge?”

Spock growled and pushed Jim back on the bed, pinning the blonde under him. “No.”

Jim fluttered his eyes. “Good. Do you need to be talked thru what to do?”

“I…I do not believe so.”

Jim smiled then grabbed at Spock through his pants. “Then get to it.”

Spock grunted then narrowed his eyes at Jim. He sat up and moved Jim’s hand away from his pants.  He then gave Jim a little smirk as he spread his hands over Jim’s bare chest.

Jim blew a raspberry at his new boyfriend before reaching up and pulling Spock down by his ears for another kiss. Spock took control of the kiss as Jim moaned and arched up against him.

Spock’s chest rumbled as he nipped at Jim’s bottom lip before trailing kisses along Jim’s jaw to his neck.  Jim carded a hand through Spock’s dark locks and mewled as the Vulcan marked him.  

Spock continued downwards; kissing and marking Jim’s chest.  Jim made the sweetest noises as Spock lavished his sensitive nubs with attention before moving on.

He kissed just under Jim’s navel before sitting up and staring down at Jim’s exposed body.  Spock trailed his eyes over every inch of skin, mentally recording every part of Jim’s body to memory. When he got up to those eyes, he found such warmth and love staring back.

“You are extraordinarily beautiful, ashal-veh.”

Jim smiled softly at him. “You’re beautiful too, Spock.”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green at the compliment.

Jim chuckled then trailed a hand down his own chest to his arousal.  Spock’s eyes followed Jim's hand and watched as it wrapped around his erection.

Spock’s nose flared as Jim stroked himself; the smell of Jim’s arousal was intoxicating.

“Spock,” Jim lightly moaned. “I’m all naked and rearing to go and look at you. Still completely dressed.”

Spock tore his gaze from Jim to look down at himself.  His own erection was straining against his pants, wanting to come out and play badly.

“Get naked, Spock.”

Spock nodded and quickly pulled off his clothes.  He heard Jim’s breath hitch when his pants were completely off.  Thinking Jim was not satisfied with his naked form, he looked up and found Jim’s eyes glued to his groin area.

Spock arched a brow. “Jim?”

“Double-ridges. It’s true,” Jim whispered to himself before Spock mentally chuckled and moved Jim’s hand away from his cock.  He moved Jim’s legs apart then got on top of Jim, laying between Jim’s now spread legs causing their hard members to rub against one another.

They both moaned at the contact before Spock claimed Jim’s lips in a heated kiss.

“Condoms,” Jim broke the kiss and panted. “They’re…”

“I have them in the bedside table,” Spock interrupted before latching onto Jim’s neck and leaving another mark.

“Oh great,” Jim moaned. “Thinking ahead, Spock?”

Spock’s chest rumbled in response as he licked the mark he just made. Spock moved his head back to stare down at Jim as he slowly circled his hips.  Pleasure evident on Jim’s face as the blonde moaned at the contact. 

Jim then grinned up at Spock before moving a hand to cup Spock’s face.  He gently turned Spock’s head to the side a little.  Spock arched a brow, wondering what Jim was doing. His whole body shivered when Jim leaned his head forwards and licked the shell of Spock’s left pointy ear. Jim’s tongue got to the tip of his ear and the blonde suckled at it before giving it a little nip.

“Jim,” Spock groaned.

“Really, really like your ears, Spock,” Jim breathed into the Vulcan’s ear.  “Sensitive?”

Spock nodded and moved his ear away from Jim’s mouth. “Are my ears the only thing you like about my person?”

Jim chuckled. “No, of course not.  I like all of you equally.”

Spock arched his other brow up before canting his hips into Jim’s again.

“Natural lubricant?” Jim asked, feeling Spock’s slick cock sliding against his.

“Yes.”

“That’s handy.”

“Indeed.”

“You going to put it to good use soon?” Jim asked, reaching his hand down and taking Spock’s large erection in his hand.

Spock closed his eyes and growled as Jim stroked him. “Yes.”

“Want me to prepare myself?”

Spock snapped his eyes open. “No.”

Jim laughed, “Then do it because I’m about to burst.”

“I highly doubt that, t'hy'la,” Spock replied before sitting up between Jim’s spread legs. Spock batted Jim’s hand away and replaced his own hand around his arousal.  Jim bit his bottom lip as he watched Spock stroke himself and gather his own natural lubricant.

After a few seconds, Spock stopped then had Jim moved his legs up a bit to give him access to Jim’s entrance. Jim closed his eyes and relaxed, laying his head back on the pillow as Spock circled a finger around his entrance. 

“Are you ready for me to prepare you for sexual intercourse?” Spock asked as he slowly pushed the finger into Jim.

Jim opened his eyes and moaned before he looked to Spock and blew a raspberry at him.

Spock shook his head before slowly pushing his finger all the way in then carefully pulling it out only to push it back in again.  Jim keened when the finger hit his prostate.  He clenched down on it, causing Spock to groan. Spock’s body tingling all over from just one sensitive finger being in Jim’s hot and tight channel.

After a few moments of just one finger preparing him, Jim sighed and opened his eyes. “Another.”

Spock obliged, quickly inserting two fingers into Jim and moving them in and out and scissoring them.  Occasionally brushing against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim keened, moving his hips up a bit. “Another, please…I’m good.”

Spock obliged, quickly inserting two slicked fingers into his new mate, preparing Jim for something larger to come.  Spock waited a few seconds until Jim relaxed and added a third finger.  Jim winced at the slight pain but it went away when Spock brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Spock,” Jim moaned, clenching around Spock’s fingers.

The Vulcan’s chest rumbled as he tilted his head to the side and watched the look of pleasure on Jim’s face. He watched as Jim’s eyes fluttered up, almost into the back of his head, his mouth open and moaning with pleasure, a red blush prominent on his skin.

“Mine,” Spock growled before leaning forward and nipping at Jim’s collar. He added a third finger and growled again.  He sat back up as Jim arched his back.

Spock watched his fingers entering Jim and became increasingly more aroused as he fingered him open.  He scissored his fingers then pulled them out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him and he was relishing in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, whines.

Spock was glad that he his first time was with Jim, his t’hy’la. 

“Now, Spock. I’m ready.” Jim pleaded, thrusting down onto Spock’s fingers.  “Please, I need you.”

Spock nodded before reluctantly removing his fingers from Jim.  He reached over to the bedside table and removed the paper bag that he’d put there earlier. He grabbed one wrapped from the bag and stared at it before hearing Jim laugh.

“That’s a small size, Spock,” Jim told him, sitting up. Jim looked to Spock’s hard cock jutting out from between his legs and grinned. “I think you may need a large or extra-large.”

Spock nodded and put the package back in the bag and handed it to Jim.  Jim smiled as he rifled through the contents before pulling out a blue condom and tossing the bag onto the floor.  He held it out to Spock.

The Vulcan eyed it before looking to his mate.

Jim chuckled. “You are the cutest.”

Spock arched a brow as Jim tore the package open and expertly put the blue rubber on Spock before laying back on the bed.

“All ready, Spock,” Jim told him, spreading his legs in an inviting manner.

Spock growled as he moved closer to Jim.  The blonde smiled and wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist.

Jim gripped Spock’s biceps as the Vulcan aligned his aching member to Jim’s entrance. 

“Spock...” Jim’s whisper came out more of a plea.

“Mine,” Spock growled as slowly buried himself fully inside his mate before pausing and closing his eyes.  Jim felt exquisite around him; hot and tight and only his.

Spock opened his eyes and stared down at Jim as the blonde adjusted to his sizable girth. Jim loosed his grip on Spock’s biceps and nodded up at him.

“Is this okay?” Spock asked, his voice husky.

“Yeah, perfect,” Jim replied. “Keep going.”

Spock hesitated which made Jim move his hips a bit and clench around the cock inside him. Spock groaned before leaning down and kissing Jim passionately. As they kissed, Spock pulled almost fully out before thrusting in again.  

Jim broke the kiss and cried out as Spock hit his prostate. Spock loved hearing Jim like this as he starting pumping his hips in earnest.  Jim moved with him, meeting his thrusts with his own. Heat and desire pooled deep within Spock. 

“Mine,” he growled out again, nipping at Jim’s lips and neck.

Jim was getting close. So close. One hand moved to Spock’s shoulders while the other went to his back, clawing at Spock as Jim chanted his name over and over.

“Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock. 

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted before nipping at Jim’s neck then licking at the spot.  Jim’s toes curled as he tighten his legs around the Vulcan; whimpering as the double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again. 

“Ahh…so close…” Jim cried out.

Spock kept thrusting, but sat up slightly, resting his hands on either side of Jim’s head.  He looked down at his mate and saw Jim’s head thrown back in pleasure as Spock fucked him.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. 

Jim mewled as he looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide. They were getting close. He wanted Jim to come first so he hammered into him, hitting Jim’s sweet spot each time.

Jim’s eyes widened a second before he cried out Spock’s name and clenched around him hard; reaching his climax and releasing onto their stomachs.

Spock stilled at feeling Jim tighten around his cock; he groaned as he came inside his beloved. He sighed and laid his head down, nuzzling into Jim’s neck, taking in Jim’s scent.

Jim caught his breath and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him.  Jim smiled and moved one hand up Spock’s back to play with Spock’s hair. He chuckled at feeling Spock’s chest rumbled in a purr.

“What is humorous?” Spock asked as he picked his head up out of the crook of Jim’s neck and stared down at him. 

Jim shook his head. “Nothing,” he replied as he moved his hand from Spock’s hair to run his finger over Spock’s slanted eyebrow. “You going to get out of me anytime soon?”

Spock huffed but nodded. He leaned down to kiss Jim lightly as he slowly pulling out and laid on his back next to Jim.  Spock went to take the used condom off when he noticed something.

“Jim?”

“Mmm?”

“The condom broke.”

Jim turned his head and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Oh my god. You knocked me up.”

Spock’s head turned towards Jim quickly. His eyes widening like Jim’s and both his eyebrows arched up.

They were quiet for a moment before Jim broke out into a grin. “You know that’s not possible, right?”

Spock sighed and nodded. “Yes. Is it not in bad manners to tease your mate after coitus?”

Jim blew a raspberry at his boyfriend. “Not for us.”

“I see.”

Jim chuckled then sat up and winced slightly at the pain.

“Did I hurt you?” Spock asked, sitting up as well. 

Jim shook his head and smiled at Spock. “A good hurt, Spock. Believe me. Really, really good.  We are so doing that again.”

Spock gave a small smile in return. “Yes, we will, ashayam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left...I think


	13. Meeting the Parents

“How long have you known Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked as he and Jim sat in a tavern near the academy.

“About a year now,” Jim replied, sitting as close to Spock as he could without being in the Vulcan’s lap.

“And…you cuddle?”

Jim chuckled. “I told you, sometimes cuddling happens and only when I’ve had a bad dream.” Jim then intertwined his fingers with Spock under the table and kissed his cheek. “He and I have a strictly platonic brotherly relationship. I promise no more cuddles with him, though.”

“Thank you.”

“Or we could all three cuddle together?”

Spock turned his head towards Jim and growled.

Jim chuckled then kissed Spock’s cheek again.  “Fine, only the two of us will cuddle.”

Spock nodded before capturing Jim’s lips in a possessive kiss.

“Ugh, you’re not going to be one of those lovey dovey couples are you?” Bones grumbled as he scooted into the booth across from the love birds.

Jim pulled away from Spock and looked to his friend. “Maybe. Why? Jealous?”

Bones stared blankly at Jim before shaking his head. He eyed Jim’s neck before sighing and placing a small case on the table in front of Jim. “I see why you wanted me to bring you a dermal regenerator.” Bones looked to Spock. “You really need to bite?”

“Yes,” Spock and Jim replied at the same time. Jim took the case and put it next to him on the bench seat.

“I need to fix my neck though before I meet his parents,” Jim said before nudging Spock.

Spock arched a brow at him which made Jim sigh.

“Become friends, Spock.”

Spock internally sighed before asking, “Doctor, where are you from originally?”

“Georgia. Ex-wife kicked me out of the state and technically the planet after the divorce.”

“Any children?”

“One little girl, Joanna.  She likes to call Jim a princess.”

“Wonder who she got that from,” Jim muttered, bumping Bones’ foot under the table.

Bones laughed at his friend.

“Princess Pie correct?” Spock asked.

Jim rolled his eyes as Bones nodded.

“Yep, cutie Princess Pie,” Bones answered.

“Enough about me,” Jim spoke up. “You two are supposed to get to know each other.”

“Why, I don’t want to date him,” Bones replied.

Spock arched his brow but nodded in agreement.

“You’re my bestie and Spock is my boyfriend. Ya’ll have to get along and be friends.”

Bones shook his head then looked to Spock. “Do you want us to be besties?”

“Not particularly,” Spock answered.

“Hey,” Jim tried but the two other continued talking over him.

“He can be a bit bossy and stubborn so watch out for those baby blues. He’ll use them to get his way,” Bones said.

“I see.  Any way to combat such a tactic?”

Bones shrugged, “A hypo usually works for me.”

Jim looked between his friend and boyfriend and internally smiled as they continued talking and discussing how to deal with him. _Hah! Knew ya’ll would get along. Just don’t say anything and they’ll keep talking and won’t notice._

* * *

 

“Admit you like him,” Jim badgered as he followed Spock down an aisle in the grocery store a few hours later.

“I will not,” Spock replied.

“Well you’re both stuck with me now so you have to get along,” Jim said as he grabbed a pack of cookies from a shelf and put them into the shopping cart.

Spock eyed the cookies before grabbing them and putting them back.  Jim stuck his tongue out at him.

“Leonard said your junk food intake should be limited,” Spock told him as he turned down another aisle. Jim grabbed the cookies again and quickly followed after Spock, putting the cookies back in the cart. Jim gave Spock his puppy dog look and grinned when Spock caved.

“Only these cookies,” Spock said.

Jim nodded. “So…you called Bones ‘Leonard’.”

Spock internally sighed. “That is his name.”

“Yeah, but why not ‘Doctor’ or ‘McCoy’? You said Leonard. You like him.”

Spock turned to Jim. “You can sleep in your dorm tonight if you continue to insinuate that I ‘like’ your friend.”

Jim’s grin didn’t go away as he nodded. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good.”

“Thank you,” Spock replied before turning his attention back to the items in the aisle. “What did you say we would be making for my parents?”

Jim pulled out his communicator from his pocket and brought up the recipe he had downloaded. “Um…it’s some type of eggplant parmesan. Looks like it would be good. Never had eggplant before.”

“I find the taste of eggplant to be pleasant.”

Jim looked up from his communicator and smiled. “Then I’m sure I’ll like it to.”

Spock held two fingers out to Jim who happily held out his own and met Spock’s for a Vulcan kiss. Jim enjoyed how electric the touch felt and nearly frowned when Spock moved his hand way. He perked up when Spock wrapped his arm around his waist. He pushed the cart down the aisle with one hand while keeping Jim close to his side.

When they were turning out of the aisle, Jim looked to the side. “Oh hey, free samples.”

Spock shook his head and quickly moved them away from the dangerous samples while Jim chuckled.

* * *

 

“Amanda and Sarek,” Jim repeated as he checked on the eggplant in the oven.

“Correct.”

“Will they like me? I’ve never met someone’s parents before.”

“I am certain you have met parents before, ashayam,” Spock replied with barest hint of a smirk.

Jim snorted. “Funny, Spock.  You know what I mean.  You and I are…together…and parents’ approval is a big thing. Isn’t it?”

Spock went to Jim and raised his hand to caress Jim’s cheek. Jim stepped closer and leaned into the touch, his big blue eyes staring lovingly into Spock’s brown eyes.

“My parents will approve of you, Jim.  My mother likes nearly everyone she meets.”

“What about your dad? You two have had problems in the past and have just now mended fences…”

Spock arched a brow. “What fences?”

Jim laughed and moved Spock’s hand from his cheek to wrap his arms around Spock. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Spock hugged Jim back. “T’hy’la, my father will approve of you as well.”

“But what if…”

“They will.”

Jim kissed Spock’s neck then asked, “Want to go make out on your couch until they get here?”

“That is acceptable,” Spock replied before pushing Jim towards the living room.

* * *

 

Jim fidgeted as he waited for Spock to answer the door.  He stood in the living room and smiled as a beautiful older woman in a floral print dress entered the room. Her brown hair was down over her shoulders and Jim saw that Spock had her eyes. Sarek’s father looked really intimidating as Jim saw him entered the room after his wife with Spock next to him.

Jim’s smile faltered slightly. _Alright, Jim, be cool. Meeting the parents. You can do this._

 _Jim can do this,_ Spock told himself, seeing his new mate looking slightly nervous as his mother approached him.

“You must be Jim,” Amanda greeted before giving him a hug.

Jim hugged her back and when they parted he said, “I am Jimes. Jam.” Jim paused and internally groaned before correcting himself. “James, but please call me Jim.”

 _Jimes? What the hell, Jim?_ Jim mentally scolded himself as Amanda smiled and Sarek quirked a brow up.

 _He is adorable when nervous,_ Spock thought before internally chuckling. _Jimes._

“Sorry, I’m nervous,” Jim told her as Spock stepped forward to stand beside him. Jim felt a wave of calmness wash over him when Spock put his arm around his waist and gently touch two fingers just under his shirt against his skin.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Jim,” Amanda said. “We’re glad to see you are well and out of the hospital.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jim replied before looking to Sarek.  He held up his hand and tried his best at doing the Vulcan ta’al but his fingers had trouble cooperating. “Live long and prosper.”

Sarek retuned the gesture and responded with, “Peace and long life.  I offer my name to you.”  Sarek then put his hand down and sniffed the air. “Something is burning.”

Jim and Spock looked quizzical for a moment before realizing they still had the eggplant parmesan in the oven. They rushed into the kitchen. Spock turned off the oven before opening the door, letting black smoke out.  Jim grabbed a couple oven mitts and waved them in front of the open oven before reaching in and grabbing the dish and placing it on the stove top.

The dish they had made for Spock’s parents was completely burnt. Jim sighed and tossed the mitts down on the counter top. “Dammit.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed as his parents came into the room.

Jim looked to them and smiled. “So, how about we order take-out?”

* * *

 

Jim popped a steamed dumpling into his mouth before looking to Spock and making a face.  Spock arched a brow.

“Is the dumpling not to your liking?” Spock asked.

Jim chewed and swallowed before shaking his head. “No your tofu isn’t to my liking.”

Spock looked down at his plate of sweet and sour tofu before internally sighing. “Tofu is…”

“Bleh,” Jim finished before hearing Amanda chuckle.

“You get used to the vegetarian dishes, Jim,” Amanda told him.

“Are you a vegetarian?”

Amanda nodded. “I lost the appetite for chicken, beef, and other meats while pregnant with Spock.”

“Well at least you ordered vegetable stir-fry,” Jim said. “The Vulcans have their ucky tofu dishes.”

Amanda smiled then, with her chop-stick, reached over to her husband’s plate and picked up a piece of his tofu and then popped it into her mouth.

 Jim blinked before saying deadpanned, “We can’t be friends anymore, Amanda.”

Amanda chuckled. “So, Jim, Spock was remiss telling us what you do for a living.  All he knew for a time was that your name was Jim and your accent was mid-western.”

“Yeah, we wanted to keep it mysterious.  Anyway, I am a cadet at Starfleet Academy. I just started my second year and I will be a Captain soon.”

“Does it not take several years before one is promoted to captain?” Sarek asked. “Spock has been in Starfleet for five years and has just recently been promoted to commander.”

“Commander, really?” Jim smiled at Spock.

Spock nodded.

“That’s great. You’ll be my first officer one day then.”

“We shall see,” Spock told him.

Jim chuckled then looked back to Sarek. “Well I hope to be a captain much sooner than anticipated. I need to complete my semester on a starship first though, finish my classes, beat the Kobayashi Maru, and graduate.  Then I’ll be captain.”

“Spock, don’t you program…”

“No, mother,” Spock interrupted her, giving her a look.

Amanda stared at him before nodding. “I see. My mistake then.  Well Jim, I like that you have everything planned out.  I hope you and Spock will be able to keep a long-distance relationship going when you’re away for a semester.”

Jim grinned. “Since our relationship started over communicators, I don’t think we’ll have any problem with keeping the relationship going.” Jim looked to Spock, slipping his hand onto the Vulcan’s thigh under the table. “Right, Spock?”

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green as he nodded. “There will be no problem.”

“Of course there will not be any problems,” Sarek mumbled under his breath before taking a bite of his tofu dish.

Amanda nudged her husband before smiling at her son and his boyfriend. “When you both have a break you will have to come visit us on Vulcan. Spock hasn’t been home since he left.”

“And that is a shame, Amanda. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we visit. While I’m away, we’ll have to exchange comm and PADD info so you can tell me embarrassing stories about Spock.”

“No…” Spock tried but his mother shushed him and started chatting with Jim about baby Spock.

Spock shook his head and looked to his father. “Illogical.”

“Indeed,” his father agreed.

* * *

 

Spock finished his meditation and headed upstairs for bed. He found Jim already under the covers, sitting with his back against the headboard looking at his PADD.

Spock turned off the overhead light then got into bed next to his mate and laid down. He nudged Jim’s side, wanting the blonde to lay down as well.

“Just a sec,” Jim said before tapping at his PADD screen then laughing a bit.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jim replied before laughing again.

“Jim.”

Jim grinned then showed Spock his PADD’s screen.  Spock groaned at seeing a picture of himself as a grumpy faced toddler on the screen.

“You are communicating with my mother,” Spock stated.

Jim nodded then finally put his PADD down and laid down, cuddling up against Spock. “You were a cute baby.”

Spock shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jim. “Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left :)


	14. The Right Number

Jim nudged Spock’s foot under the table in the mess hall and smiled. “Chess tonight?”

Spock nudged him back before shaking his head. “My apologies, Captain, I have to be in the science labs until late tonight.”

Jim nodded then looked to Bones beside him. “What about you?”

Bones poked at his replicated chicken. “I don’t have to be in medbay, but I do have plans with Carol.”

“Oh, you and Carol, huh?”

“Quiet, brat.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine. I guess I’ll spend my night alone.”

Spock looked to his mate. “Perhaps it would be wise for the captain to complete his reports for Starfleet that he has be negligent on.”

Jim blew Spock a raspberry in response.

Bones rolled his eyes, “Can’t believe I’m stuck for the next five years with you two.”

“You love us,” Jim laughed, putting his arm around his friend and pulling him close. “You know you do.”

“Nope.”

“Well you just lost the chance for you and Carol to have cuddle party with me and Spock then.”

Spock growled at Jim before standing up and walking around the table. He pushed Bones away from Jim and sat down next to his t’hy’la before resuming eating.

“I need a raise to put up with you two,” Bones grumbled before moving to the other side of the table.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim saved his final report before leaning back in his desk chair and stretching his arms up in the air.

He glanced to the time on the computer terminal and moaned in displeasure that it was still too early for him to retire. 

“Bored!” Jim fussed before standing and heading into his bedroom. He walked past his closet before getting an idea and grinning.

He riffled through his and Spock’s uniforms before finding what he was looking for buried in the back.  He grabbed his red cadet uniform and tossed it onto his bed before undressing.

Jim was giddy as he slipped on just the red jacket and fastened it up.  He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror before turning and looking over his shoulder.  The end of the jacket rested just above his ass.

“Perfect,” Jim commented before leaving the bathroom and grabbing his PADD up from the bedside table. He laid on his stomach on the bed and held the PADD up to snap a picture over his shoulder, reminiscent of the first naughty picture he had sent to Spock.

Jim typed a quick message, _Hurry up, Professor. This naughty cadet is needing you. <3 _Before sending it to Spock. 

When he didn’t get an immediate reply, Jim huffed and got out of the jacket and put on his pajamas; a loose fitting shirt of Spock's and some pajama bottoms.  He went back into the living room area to make himself a cup of tea.

* * *

 

Jim had just sat down on his couch with his tea when the door chimed.

“Enter,” he called.

The door swished open to reveal Uhura standing there.  He smiled and placed his tea cup down as Uhura marched over to him.

“And to what do I owe this OW!” Jim put his hand to his arm where Uhura had just pinched him.

“You know I am with Scotty and he and I do not go for swinging, Captain,” she said before turning and leaving.

“What?” Jim asked, rubbing his arm. _That was weird._

The door chimed again and Jim stood up and went to the door. “Yes?” he asked as he opened the door to see Sulu standing there with a grin.

“I would be interested if I wasn’t married,” Sulu said.

“What?” Jim asked, looking confused.

“Spock would also kill me though,” Sulu said before turning and leaving. 

Jim watched his friend was away before scratching the back of his head and closing the door. He walked back to the couch and was about to sit down when the door chimed again.

“Seriously?” Jim fussed to himself as he walked back over to the door and opened it.  

“Hi, Pavel,” Jim greeted the young navigator that was standing just outside his quarters.

“Hello, Jim…Keptin,” Chekov stuttered out, not looking directly at Jim. “I um…I appreciate the um…I just…”

“Are you okay?”

Chekov looked up to Jim and nodded. A blush evident on his cheeks. “While I…while I do zink you are…quite handsome…”

Jim arched his brow at that.

“I just…I prefer women, Keptin.”

“Okay,” Jim said slowly.

“Not to say zat…I wouldn’t with you or another man. Mr. Sulu is quite handsome as well, but he is married so zat cannot be,” Chekov rambled before shaking his head. “I just…women, Keptin.”

Jim blinked. “Excuse me?”

“And also Mr. Spock would kill me so I am…just going to go now,” Chekov said before turning and leaving.

Jim watched the young Russian leave before moving back into his quarters and shutting the door. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought as he sat down on his couch. 

The door chimed again and Jim groaned, leaning back against the back of the couch and covering his face with his hands.

“Come in!” Jim called. He heard the door open and someone take a few steps into the room. Jim moved his hands away from his face and saw Cupcake standing there looking a little uncomfortable. “Yes, Hendorff?”

“I just thought it would be best for me to come see in you person, Sir,” Cupcake said. “To tell you that, while I’m flattered, I am not one for mixing work with my personal life.”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“Also, Commander Spock would kill me so I have to turn you down and take my leave.”

Before Cupcake could leave, Jim jumped up and blocked his exit. “What is going on?”

Cupcake looked taken back as he stared at Jim. “The picture, Sir.”

“What picture?”

“The…cadet one,” Cupcake said, lowing his voice a bit.

Jim stared at the security officer before his eyes widened in shock. “No,” he gasped.

“Yes, Sir. You sent it to several of us.”

“No,” Jim repeated, shaking his head.

“Yes.  I must say, Commander Spock is quite a lucky Vulcan.”

“How…how many?”

“What?”

“How many of you received that…picture?” Jim asked, his voice cracking slightly. _I fucked up._

“According to the group message it was just me, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Mr. Scott, and Doctors Marcus and McCoy. I thought it was weird you didn’t include Commander Spock in the message. I guess it was a mistake, huh?”

Jim nodded then slowly moved to his couch where he dropped down face-first onto it.

“May I leave, Captain?”

“Yes,” came Jim’s muffled response. He heard the door to his quarters open and close a moment later. He let out a disgruntled cry into the cushion before sitting up and grabbing his PADD.  He sent out a quick apology to everyone he had accidentally sent the photo too and ordered that pictures be deleted from their PADD.

Jim then stood up and headed towards his doors but stopped when they swooshed open.  Spock entered the quarters and advanced on Jim who quickly walked backwards away from the Vulcan.

“Hey, Spockums,” Jim said a bit sheepishly. “I was just about to come see you.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed as he continued walking towards his mate. “Mmhmm.”

Jim chuckled nervously. “I…well I did this stupid thing.”

“Mmhmm.”

Jim gulped. “Um…you…you know about the stupid thing?”

Spock nodded as the back of Jim’s legs hit his bed. Spock now stood just a few inches from the blonde. His eyes were dark and intense. “Keenser was in the lab with me when he got your message.”

“Keenser got the picture?”

“Oh yes. I just so happened to have been standing next to him when he opened the message and saw the picture of your naked posterior with an interesting message attached.”

Jim smiled sweetly at Spock. “I was trying to send it to just you.”

“And instead you sent it to Keenser?”

Jim opened his mouth then closed it before smiling. “Yep, just Keenser.”

“James,” Spock said roughly.

“And some other of our dear friends,” Jim admitted. "And Cupcake."

Spock growled then pushed Jim back onto the bed.

Jim bit his bottom lip as he felt his cock start to harden in his pajama pants. Spock’s nose flared as he glanced down to Jim’s evident arousal before back up to those bright blues.

“What punishment do you think is appropriate, Cadet,” Spock asked.

Jim mewled in response and arched his back off the bed.

“Turn over.”

Jim nodded and did as Spock order. “So…so glad we have shore leave coming up so we can get a hotel room and never leave it.”

Spock tsked then smacked at a pert ass cheek causing Jim to whine. “Did I say you could speak, Cadet?”

Jim chuckled. “I am the captain…unf,” Jim moaned as Spock smacked the cheek again.

“Not at the moment, Cadet. Is that clear?”

Jim nodded and canted his ass up more as he felt Spock climb onto the bed over him and straddled his upper thighs.

“Answer me, Cadet?”

“Yes, Professor,” Jim replied.

Spock smirked then ripped Jim’s pajamas off.

* * *

 

**_One Week Later_ **

Jim smiled at Spock as their empty dinner plates were cleared by the waiter. Spock had made reservations and a very fancy restaurant near their hotel for shore leave. They were celebrating finishing a successful first year of their five year mission.

“Can’t believe a year is gone already,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before taking Jim’s hand in his on the table. “T’hy’la, we have also been together five years.”

Jim nodded. “Wow, five years.  Can’t believe that either. We’ve been through a lot in that time.”

“Yes,” Spock said a little sadly, thinking of his mother.

Jim squeezed Spock’s hand. “Hey, don’t dwell on the sad stuff. She loved you very much.”

Spock gave his mate a small smile and nodded. “She adored you.”

Jim brought Spock’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied as their waiter returned and sat a sinful looking chocolate dessert in front of Jim.

“We didn’t order this,” Jim told her.

“On the house for a gorgeous couple,” she replied before leaving them.

Jim shrugged then let go of Spock’s hand to pick up his fork. “Want to share. It is shore leave.”

“No thank you.”

Jim chuckled then stuck his tongue out at Spock. “All mine then.”

Spock nodded then smiled as he watched Jim dig into the dessert.

* * *

 

Spock stared in disbelief as Jim finished the last few bites of the chocolate dessert.  He checked the plate then looked up to Jim’s face.

“Oh man that was delicious,” Jim moaned. “You should’ve had a piece, Spock.”

Spock stood up. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Jim nodded and watched as Spock walked quickly over to their waitress and talked to her. Jim arched a brow when the woman looked to him with wide eyes before looking back to Spock and speaking.

 _What is going on?_ Jim thought as Spock came back over and stood beside their table. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes. We must go back to the Enterprise and speak with Doctor McCoy.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jim asked, standing up.

“I…I had them put an engagement ring in your dessert.”

Jim blinked then looked at the empty plate before looking back to Spock. “And they forgot to put it in the dessert, right?”

Spock shook his head.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed, which is why we need to go to medbay," Spock said before waving the waitress over to take care of the bill so they could leave. 

* * *

 

Bones laughed as he looked at the scan of Jim’s torso. There indeed was an engagement ring hanging out in Jim’s stomach.

“At first,” Bones continued laughing. “I was upset that you called me away from my time with Carol but now…now I’m so happy.”

“Oh shut up and get it out,” Jim fussed as he sat on a biobed.

Bones grinned and patted Jim on the shoulder. “Get it out? No need for me to do anything, Jim, it’ll show up in the morning.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Yep, should show up by morning. Eat some high fiber cereal.”

Spock arched a brow at the doctor. “Is there not something you could do right this moment to retrieve the ring?”

Bones tapped a finger to his chin and looked like he was thinking of a solution. He glanced to the scan of Jim's stomach then looked to Spock. “It doesn't look like there's a big rock on the ring."

“There is a small diamond but it is embedded into the band,” Spock told him.

Bones nodded then looked to Jim and smiled. “No need for me to intervene then.”

“Bones,” Jim groaned. “Get it out. I don’t want my ring to…come out of that end.”

“Well I just don’t see any other option,” Bones replied, still smiling big at Jim.

Jim got off the bed and stood in front of his friend. “Is this payback for sending you that picture?”

“Perhaps.”

“Bones, please,” Jim nearly whined. “I cannot have my ring come out…I just can’t.”

“Please, Leonard,” Spock illogically begged. “Neither of us want the ring to fully pass through Jim’s gastrointestinal tract.”

Jim made a face at that but nodded in agreement.

“Oh alright,” Bones caved. “Can’t take you two whining at me anymore.”

Jim let out a relieved sigh as Bones went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle.  Jim watched his friend pour some liquid from the bottle into a small cup before putting the bottle back into the cabinet.

Bones walked back over and handed Jim the cup. “This will induce vomiting.”

“Thanks,” Jim said before downing the cup’s contents.

Bones’ eyes widened. “Dammit, Jim, you don’t drink it until you get into the bathroom or else…”

Jim didn’t hear what else his friend said as the liquid worked quite quickly causing him to throw right up on Bones.

Bones closed his eyes and stood still as Jim was hunched over and finishing emptying his stomach on Bones and the ground. He mentally cursed the day he met the blonde.

Spock shook his head at the scene before standing and rubbing Jim’s back. Bones opened his eyes and stared at Spock who had a small smirk on his face.

“I believe you had that coming, Doctor,” Spock said.

Bones was about to swear at the Vulcan when Jim suddenly spoke, still hunched over and looking down at the floor.

“Oh what a pretty ring. Thanks, Spock.”

“Thanks?” Spock questioned.

“I mean, I do…I will…yes to the proposal.”

“I had not proposed yet.”

“Who cares just get the hell out of my medbay and take your vomit ring with you,” Bones grumbled as he waved over a few nurses to help clean up the mess.

* * *

 

The next night their crew decided that an engagement party was needed. They were still on shore leave and had decided to go to a club to celebrate.

Jim smiled at his cleaned and sterilized engagement ring as he stood at the bar to collect the drinks everyone had ordered. The ring was beautiful and matched the one Spock had also ordered for himself. Two platinum bands with an inlaid heart shaped diamond and gold stipe around for Jim and a blue stripe for Spock. Spock had even engraved the insides with the Vulcan word ‘t’hy’la’.

Jim looked up as the bartender placed a tray with the drinks in front of him.  Jim nodded and was just about to pick the tray up when someone sidled up next to him.

“Captain Kirk?” the man said.

Jim turned his head and quirked up a brow, recognizing the guy from five years previous. “Yes?”

“Wow, look at you,” Gabriel said. “We met…”

“I remember,” Jim interrupted, looking away and grabbing up the tray. He turned to leave but Gabriel stood in his way and stared at him with hungry eyes.

“You look good. Like so much better than before.”

Jim scoffed. “Gee, thanks.” He tried moving around Gabriel but the guy blocked his path again.  Jim made eye contact with Spock over Gabriel’s shoulder and saw his Vulcan narrow his eyes at Gabriel’s back.

“Look, I was kind of a jerk back then,” Gabriel said. “I think I may have given you the wrong number.”

Jim looked away from his fiancé to Gabriel. He gave the man a smile as he shook his head. “Actually, you gave me the right number. Now, please move or else.”

Gabriel looked confused but moved out of Jim’s way. 

Jim walked away from the jerk to where his friends were sitting and waiting. “You know, its kind of rude to make the guest of honor buy the drinks.”

“You get paid more,” Sulu commented as Jim sat the tray down.

Jim laughed at his friend as Spock said down in a plush seat and pulled Jim into his lap. Jim leaned back against Spock and relished in his mate wrapped his arms securely around him.

“Who was that?” Spock asked into Jim’s ear.

“The reason we’re here now, together and completely happy,” Jim replied turning his head slightly to be able to look at Spock.

Spock gave Jim a small smile before kissing him soundly on the lips.

.

.

.

“Get a room!” their friends yelled at them.

“And send us pictures!” Sulu added.

“No more pictures,” Bones groaned.

Jim broke the kiss and buried his head in Spock’s neck to laugh as his Vulcan growled at their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's All Folks! ^-^  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated! ^-^


End file.
